Megaman The Movie
by Mrs.Ash Ketchum
Summary: A new girl is in town whose father is the new scientist at SciLab.Who is she and why does she need more security than her father when both are in danger?Also who is this new navi that comes up out of nowhere saving them.ChaudxOC.
1. DA The Girl

Mega Man the Movie

'D.A the Girl'

"Class we have a new student today. You can come in now." Ms. Mari said to a girl who walked inside the room. "Class this is D.A why don't you tell us more about you." "I was born and lived in Florida in America and we moved here is because my father is a scientist. I like to do sports and I help my father with his experiments when ever he needs it." She said finishing with the class looking at her. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore blue jeans with tie dyed white stripes all over, England flag belt, and navy blue turtleneck shirt that with no sleeves, and black boots and a necklace with a heart to go along with the outfit. "Why don't you sit up front and try to keep up." Ms. Mari said turning and smiling at her. She had a face like she wasn't listening but sat down in an open desk up front.

After school-

"Hey isn't that the new girl?" Maylu asked to Lan. "Yea, it is let's go say hi." "Good idea. Hey D.A." She turned to face the person who called to her. "Hi." "Hey wanna go do something were going to my house to net battle since no homework tonight." Lan asked

"Sure I'll just call my dad at your house." "Wait do you have a net navi?" Maylu asked.

"Yes but she's at my house helping my father with the house." "Oh well I guess you can watch Maylu and I net battle." "Sounds good maybe I'll get a few pointers from you guys." Lan blushed at this comment and rubs the back of his head and laughing.

"Well I am one of the best net battlers here." "Be careful with talking like that or his head might get bigger." Maylu said that with a smile then D.A started to laugh with Maylu when Lan is fuming after what she just said. "Ha ha ha very funny. Can we go now?" They all left to his house.

Lan's house-

Maylu and Lan have been going at it for some time till- "Hey can I play?" "Oh hi Protoman what brings you here?" Lan asked to the red navi with long white and black hair.

"I just saw that you were on so just stopped by." "So how about it Lan think you can handle a friendly battle?" Chaud came up in a small screen on the right hand corner. "Hey Chaud sure I'll battle with you." D.A and Maylu watched as Lan pulled out long sword mini bombers and Chaud his Wide sword and other battle chips like ice battle chip he had.

Maylu and D.A watched the two go at it for a long time till it was getting real late. They were shocked at the last move that took both of them down and ended in a tie.

"Well that was quite exciting for one day for me. I gotta get home." "Yea me too." Maylu said as the two stood up. "Alright bye guys see you tomorrow." He said to the two girls that walked out. Once he turned to the computer Chaud had asked him to meet him at the park at seven. "Your crazy!" "Mega man make sure he gets up at least around that time."

"Sure thing." "Magaman you can't be serious, you stop ordering him around, and why so damn early in the morning on a Sunday?" Lan was having a fit and not realizing Chaud was gone. "Oh man he just wrecked my day and it hasn't even started yet."

Next day-

D.A was bike riding caring one of her favorite books in a small bag with a phone, her PET, and a map just incase she gets lost. While on her bike ride she went into a park finding it empty and sitting on a bench. She started to read. A little bit later. A boy around her age with white and black hair wearing military pants black and yellow shirt with a red vest came running and panting to the fountain across from where D.A is. He was panting and sweating hard and no one was around except for the two there. "It seems like you need this more than I do." D.A said handing the bottle to the boy. He muttered a thank you and drank freely. After a few minutes Chaud was just sitting on the fountain staring at the entrance. "Waiting for someone?" He turned to her and said "That idiot Lan was supposed to meet me here at seven. I swear it's impossible to get him anywhere early."

"Lan? Oh Lan Hikari he's in my class I met him yesterday." She said flipping a page. "I see, I take it he was late for class?" He asked with a smirk. "Two seconds before the bell rang." She said still reading. "You must be quite uncomfortable why don't you sit here," She said putting her book down. He shrugged and moved to the bench that was comfortable. "So how do you know him?" "We're just friends." "Oh that's cool." There was a long silence till "Hey what kind of book are you reading?" She put it down for the boy to read.

"Fearless." He mumbled. 'Three things to do before I graduate. Buy a prom dress, pass calculus, disappear before anyone else gets killed.' His eyes got a little bigger after the word killed behind the book. He recomposed himself and said, "It sounds interesting. Is it good?" "Hell yea. By the way my name is D.A." "Chaud." They shook hands. His PET then beeped and a red navi called Protoman came up. "Chaud you got a message from Famous."

"Excuse me." He said to D.A "Is Lan there yet?" "Sorry Famous he still isn't here yet."

"Fine he should be there in just a bit because I just talked to him he said he just got up."

"Sounds like him." "Remember come strait here." "Yes, sir." Then the small picture of him was gone. "Hi Protoman what's going on?" "Uh I guess nothing much." "Hey if you see my navi say hi. Please." "What's her name?" "Can't tell you." "What use is that?"

"Because he's going to meet her sooner or later." "O.K." "Anyway do you know where Sci Lab is? See I am new in town and I really don't know where everything is." She said shyly to a shocked Chaud. "How do you-?" "Hi D.A what are you doing here?" Lan asked once he got there. "It's about time you got here." "Sorry Lan even I agree with that." D.A said frowning. "So why do we have to be at Scilab this early in the morning." Lan asked crossing his arms. "Were going there now want us to take you there?" "D.A you have to get home soon before your father gets worried." A voice said in her backpack.

"I'll catch you guys later I got to head home but thanks for the offer." She said smiling making Chaud blush. 'Why am I feeling so warm inside when she smiles.' He thought while watching her get on her bike and ride off. "Come on before dad rings my neck." Lan said pulling him with him running to the lab.

SciLab-

"Well it's about time you two came here." "Sorry Mr. Famous so why did you need us so early?" "We have news about someone that has been working with us and its just Famous." "What's the news?" Chaud asked. "He and his daughter just moved here from the U.S to help us in the research of the dark chips and dark loids. Unfortunately with his progress on them they both are in serious trouble." "He actually was helping me with crossfussion. He started the darkloid investigation after a accident in a lab." Dr. Hikari said to the two boys. "So what's the mission, Mr. Famous?"

"Its Famous and the only thing is for you two to keep an eye on her." "Gee now we have to protect a professors daughter like we don't have anything else to do?"

"What's the name of the professor and his daughter?" Chaud asked. "His name is Eric Hesika (Hes z ka) and his daughter well I haven't met her yet." Dr. Hikari said standing up and looking at the two. "Wait why just the daughter isn't he more of a target than her?" Lan asked a little more surprised.

"Actually he was here yesterday and said she was. He didn't say why he just said she needs more protection than he does." "How weird." "So when do we start?" Chaud asked not looking like Lan who was puzzled. "Any time you would like." "Thanks Mr. Famous." "It's Famous, anyway here's the address and she's new in town so just show here around." "You got it." Lan said taking the address. They both walked out of the lab.

Outside-

"So do you think we should do that now?" Lan asked. "I don't have anything else better to do." Chaud said. "I wonder what she looks like?" "As long she stays out of our way then I don't care." "I wonder if she has a net navi?" "Probably does since her father works with yours." "Good point." "So where are we going?" "How am I supposed to know." "You have the directions Lan." "Oh right (fake laugh) my mistake." He took a look and "Where is this place?" Chaud took it and looked at it. "I know come on."

At Professor Eric Hesika's house-

"Is this their house?" He asked to a normal house made of brick but it looked larger for some reason around. Chaud walked up and rang the doorbell. The person who opened it was the father in a robe (still early in the morning) and looked at the two boys.

"Hi you must be the two boys Dr. Hikari must have sent over." "Yes, sir." "Well she's out training so she should be here in a little bit if you want you can wait here for her." "No that's alright we-." "Sure." "Wait Chaud." "Alright you can come in." He said leading the way to the living room that was huge. "Sorry for the mess we just moved from America." "No problem." Lan said looking around. "Please make your selves comfortable." "Thank you sir." Chaud said. They found the computer and jacked in their navis. Ten minutes past just talking to Megaman and Protoman.

(Shutting the door) "Hi guys what are you doing here?" "Oh good D.A meet Lan and Chaud their here to show you around town." "Hi I'm D.A nice to meet you."

End chapter

Don't worry there will be net battles more often and I'll try my best to tell you about the battles. Next chapter will be a lot of surprises.

Love Ygosmstp


	2. A Normal Day

Megaman the Movie

'A Normal Day'

"So your dad is a scientist?" Lan said once her father left. "Um isn't obvious when I said he is one?""So what would you like to do?" Chaud asked ignoring the discussion between the two. "What are the places you guys like to hang?" She asked.

"Well Lan why don't we go see your favorite places first?" "How about the arcade? Do you play any thing?" "No I don't sorry I just like to study or go on my computer or watch TV," She said in a blush. "Hey Chaud why not show her Blaze Quest she will enjoy that if she likes to work." Chaud just glared at him. "Why not call Maylu and ask if she wants to got to the mall?" "How about it?" "Sure no problem." 'I HATE shopping'. She thought. He used his PET to contact her. "Lan do you know what time it is? Oh my gosh your awake! Megaman how in the world did you get him up?" "Maylu I'm at D.A's house and me and Chaud are going to show her around. Since you're a girl we thought you should show her around the mall." "THE MALL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OF COARSE I'LL GO!" Chaud was looking at D.A her face faulting to the idea. "Alright we'll meet you there." He said turning the screen to Mega Man. "Ready to go?" He asked the two they both nodded and headed out.

At the mall-

"Come on D.A we need to get you new clothes instead those goth clothes." "This is- wait." She said being swept away with Maylu into a store. Chaud was looking at the two then back at Lan who was smiling his head off. "Maybe we should make you over." Lan said teasingly at Chaud after he realized he was looking at him. "No" "Oh come on Chaud lighten up." "Yea listen to Megaman." Lan said. "Wait what store did those two go in?"

"I think it's the Rave." Protoman said watching the store while the three bickered.

"Thanks". Chaud said holding his PET up. Once they were in the store they found poor D.A having bundles of clothes in her arms while Maylu was pulling practically everything off the rack. Once she was done Maylu shoved her in the dressing room with all of the clothes. While she was changing Maylu went to the boys that were leaning against the wall.

"Hey Chaud here's something and Lan here's some things too." They looked at each other wondering the same thing as the other 'Do I have to do this' and 'Why did we come here?' "Also when D.A comes out do not criticize her." Malylu said sternly to both.

They changed and when all three came out Maylu was quite satisfied. Lan and Chaud didn't realize she was there till she told Lan he looked great till she saw Chaud. "Dang Chaud you look quite sexy." She said making all the girls in the store look at him. He was blushing at her comment and what she was wearing. He was wearing a maroon shirt with a navy tie and business type pants. Lan was wearing excersise pants with three white lines going down both pant legs and his shirt was all yellow and it said net battler in red. D.A just wore a pair of hip hugger jeans with a tiny pink tee she wore black boots a rose for a necklace. "You should get that for your meetings and other dinner type functions." Protoman said with their PET's standing up to look at their Ops. "Hey Lan that definitely brings out your personality." Megaman said after the other PET spoke. "Wow thanks Megaman oh by the way do you have your PET?" Lan asked putting his hand behind his head and blushing then turned to D.A.

"I do but I'll bring her out later." D.A said smiling. "Oh k so what are we gonna do now?" "Well there are more clothes to try on." Maylu said smiling evilly. "Fine while your doing shopping we'll be around." Chaud said catching the eye of both girls when Lan was going back in to change. Maylu's face was shining in happiness and D.A was looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh and um lay off on how many clothes she has." Chaud said seeing D.A sighing in relief and mouthing thank you. He just smiled in return.

"But that ruins all of the fun." Maylu said looking disappointed. "Maylu just think of this they told you about their secret so just be thankful." "Your right Roll." Maylu turned to a pink navi. D.A after hearing this practically jumped at the statement Roll said. "Well why don't we later go to Scilab and say hi to everyone." Lan suggested coming out with his own clothes. "Alright that's an awesome idea." D.A said smiling and coming back to life than looking like she was at a funeral. "It doesn't matter." Chaud said being cold and walking into the dressing room to change. Once he came out D.A did too after changing. D.A paid for her clothes but she was short on the necklace. Chaud offered to pay but she said he didn't have to she'll get it another time.

"No I couldn't ask I'll just get it another time." "Don't worry about it. It looks good on you. "He said putting it on her. "Thank you," she said blushing like an idiot. "Chaud you're getting the clothes? That's new." "Dinner party coming up and need something nice." Chaud said shrugging. "Well this is a new personality I've never seen before."

"Shut up." He said coldly. "Come on guys so where is the lab?" D.A asked looking at the two bickering. "Don't worry we'll show you." Lan said putting his arm around her and leading her out. Chaud and Maylu just looked at each other then back at the two.

Walking to Scilab-

"So D.A have you ever been to the lab before?" "No I haven't but I so want to see it though." "You'll love it there we got state of the art work there." "I know my father brings a lot of work home but he said he finds it fun though. Even though I have to admit some of his work is pretty fun."

"Hey Chaud does she know you guys are net savers?" Maylu whispered to him when they were behind Lan and D.A. "We don't know it would be safe not to say a word about it just incase she doesn't know." He whispered back. "She should know because it would be weird for all of a sudden you guys are hanging around her." "Hey guys we're here!" Lan announced before Chaud could say something else.

Scilab-

"Hey what are you four doing here?" Dr. Hikari asked to the four that just came in. "Hey dad, meet D.A," Lan said holding his hand out towards D.A that just said hi. "Well nice to meet you D.A," he said shaking hands with her. "Is dad here?" She asked hopefully.

"Your father?" "Yea dad, this is Dr. Hesika's daughter." "Oh you're the one, Eric told me so much about you." "I hate to ask what he said." "Don't worry nothing bad."

"Well that's good I would hate to think he's been thinking of putting me into exile." She said sarcastically. "Dr. Hikari here's the fax about-" Famous said when he walked into the doorway. "Hi Mr. Famous." D.A and Lan said together. "Hello D.A it's been a long time." "Too long." "I take it everything's normal?" "Everything just as normal it would get." "No trouble." "Nope, no trouble." "Good." Chaud, Maylu, and Lan looked at each other like they were talking in Morse code or something. "Mr. Famous you know her?"

"Know me that's an understatement." D.A said crossing her arms. "It's Famous and I've known her for years while she lived in Florida." Famous said handing the fax papers to the other Dr.

"Is dad here?" "Yes go down and take a right the door says mechanic lab." "Thanks my man." D.A said going out the door and ran down the hall. "Hopefully she won't get lost." Dr. Hikari said looking at the retreating figure. "How on earth can you get lost here?" Lan asked surprised at what his father said. "She can get lost real easy." Famous said.

"On that count should we show her where to go." Megaman said to Lan. "I think she would be fine but anyway it looks like we got bigger problems." Dr. Hikari said then when Lan looked up dimensional area going around them. "We got to get rid of this." Chaud said disgusted. "They must have found out where D.A is!" Famous exclaimed. "Then we got to hurry come on Chaud." Lan grabbed his PET. "Right behind you." "Ready MegaMan?" "Sure am," "Lets do this." They both exclaimed. "Synchrochip in download, Crossfusion!" All four crossfused with their navis and ran out of the door.

In the hall-

"Megabuster!" Lan yelled knocking some viruses down that was coming down from the ceiling. "Ha ha ha ha you think you can stop us?" a net navi came down and it was Flashman. "Well what ever it is we'll stop it, Long sword battle chip in download!" Chaud yelled taking a swipe of him. Taking down his arm the darkloid laughed maniacally.

"What are you laughing at?" Lan yelled at the darkloid. "Because we got what we came here for. Well look she's right here." The two net savers looked behind them to see another net navi that looks familiar.

"If your looking for trouble here it comes right back at you." The navi said coming into the light more out of the shadows. Lan looked shocked but just had to say the question anyway.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Lan asked surprised. "That's my little secret and I am the one who's going to save your butt." She said putting a finger to her lips.

"Excuse me?" Chaud asked a little annoyed. The netnavi was wearing all black. A mini cheerleading skirt with a big bow in the back that the lace hung all the way to her calves, a shirt that was turtleneck with no sleeves but a opening in the middle of her chest that was like a sport bra but it was a shirt showing a large portion of her midriff, black midnight boots that go up to her knees and sparkled, black gloves that were fingerless. Her hair went down to her calves it was all brown with black highlights and had black eyes with navy in the middle.

"Black energy ball battle chip in download!" She yelled with something like a ball with purple electricity going around it in her hand that she threw it like a baseball. Hitting the darkloid head on. 'Flash man logging out.' Said a computer type voice. "Gotta go, see ya," she said running down the hall and around the corner. "Hey wait!" They ran after the figure down the hall while the dimensional area was going down then breaking up the crossfussion.

"Woah." Lan cried out slamming into another person and Chaud went into Lan and all three fell to the ground. "Ow watch where your going." Yelled Chaud till they looked up and saw each other. "Sorry." "D.A have you seen a figure running here like a net navi?" Chaud asked getting off the floor. "No sorry." "Darn we lost her." Lan said in disappointed tone while getting up. "Well whoever she is were in trouble." Chaud said a little freaked. "She might be on your side?" "No Chaud's right were in trouble."

What's the beef with the new navi, what's her name, why does D.A need so much protection than her father? Find out in the next chapter.

Love

Ygosmstp


	3. Going To Work

Megaman the Movie

'Going to work'

the Mechanic Lab-

"Oh my gosh are you o.k D.A did anything hurt you?" "No dad." She said with him checking her hands and face. "Hey professor have you seen a netnavi go by or go in the room what so ever?" Lan asked to the two with the father still checking on her. "D.A," her father sounded warningly. "What don't look at me I didn't see anything!" D.A looking shocked.

"What are you doing now?" Chaud asked while Lan was looking around. In the room were only a few tables with a computer and two desks attached to it.

"Looks like your dissecting a dark chip." D.A said walking over to the table and picking apiece up to see it more closely. "That's exactly what I'm doing and I'm scanning and putting information onto the computer into a log." He said looking at D.A and Lan that were examining the pieces.

"Hey D.A why don't you go home and I'll be there shortly." "Fine." She said hugging him and about to leave the room. "I'll see you guys later." "I'll walk you home." Chaud said when she was about to walk out the door. "Well that's the first." Lan commented with a laugh. "Well since you don't know where she lives but I do and it's getting dark I might as well walk her home." "Thanks Chaud." Eric said patting his shoulder.

"What ever." D.A mumbled while both walk out of the door.

The walk home-

"Enjoy your self today?" "Yes I did and thank you so much for the necklace." "No problem. It really does look good on you." "Thank you. It's really gorgeous." "It seems like some of the time you wanted to be any where else but there." "Yea I just hate shopping." "This is your house right?" "Yes it is. Thank you so much for walking me home no guy has ever did that for me." "See you tomorrow D.A" Chaud said before he turned around till-

"Hey." He turned and she gave him a peck on the cheek. He just blushed and she turned and opened the door. "See you later." He touched the spot but went away feeling dazed.

"Chaud don't get any ideas." "I don't know what you're talking about Protoman."

"Well it looks like you are developing something for her." "Sorry Protoman but I'm not." "You don't need to be distracted." "Right."

Next day-

(Ding dong) "Hi Lan what are you doing here?" "I thought maybe we can hang out today since it's a day off." "Sure sounds great. Um were not going shopping today are we?"

"Not unless you want to." "No that's alright." "Alright." "So what are we going to do?" "I thought maybe a little sight seeing." "Sounds all right with me. Hey dad I'm going with Lan to do some sight seeing." "Alright be back by night fall." "Thanks." She yelled to a man that was on the couch watching T.V. "Cool lets go."

Sight seeing-

"Hey Higsby meet D.A," Lan said to man with glasses and poofy trying to make it neat brown hair. "Hi D.A I'm Higsby if you need any battle or rare chips you can always come to me with any question." "Thank you very much." "Higsby her father works with my dad." "Oh really so you must have at least some knowledge about them." "Yes I do."

"So where is the whole gang?" "Oh there all off doing stuff that I don't know about."

"Alright. Please feel free to look around." He said showing them the shop. "Actually we just came by to say hi." "Hey Lan have you seen those chips yet?" D.A said obviously not listening. "You should go to Yai's or Chaud's business they got tons of chips."

"Really?" "Hey Lan I think we should go to Yai's cause she would like that place a lot if she likes chips so much." "Great idea MegaMan. How about it, D.A?" "Isn't she in our class?" "Yea she is." "I didn't know she had a business?" "Actually it's her fathers."

"Would it be alright?" "Of coarse it would be." "Alright sounds good with me." "Come back again guys." "You bet we will." Lan said while the two walked through the door.

Yai's house-

"So D.A how do you like it here so far?" "It's gorgeous here it's nice being somewhere else than just Florida." "Don't you miss your friends there?" "Well I get to see them soon because my mother is still there." "Divorce." Yai said disgustingly. "No there still married but my dad is here so I asked if I can be here with him. He finally gave in after everyone yelled at him saying I should be here to learn more things."

"Now that's awesome!" Lan said. "So how long are you two going to stay here?" "Just until he's done with the job here." "Ms. Yai your father would like to see you as soon as possible." "Thanks Glide. If you want Glide can give you a tour of the rest of the place."

"No that's alright I think we would go see Chaud." "Oh sure go to his place. That jerk." She said loudly than to a mumble. D.A saw how Lan reacted to that and thought she should step in. "No, I asked if I can see his place because I know you guys got the best technology next to SciLab." "Well thank you very much D.A," She said proudly. "Yea what ever we'll see you tomorrow, Yai." "See you tomorrow." Yai said waving with a smile.

In the computer-

"Hey Glide what's going on?" "Oh, hello Mega man nice to see you here." "You too."

"Nothing really just doing the early checkup's on all of the machinery." "Well I got to go see you tomorrow." "You too bye now." Glide said waving while Megaman jacked out.

Blaze Quest-

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little shocked then turned into his ice cold self.

"Some welcome." "This is a business not some place to sight see." "Wow some guess you were almost right." "Are you trying to be annoying? Let me ask again what are you two doing here?" Lan was shocked at what D.A said in front of Chaud. "We were just stopping by to say hi and we'll be lea-" "What can't we just say hi to one of our best friends?" "Hey D.A quit it." "Let's go to my office."

Office-

"What are you two really here for?" He said with an icy glare. "We just thought maybe you can give us a tour of the place?" "Don't make me laugh." "That's kind of hard to do with your humor." D.A said mocking at Chaud who was behind his desk with hands supporting his head that's turned to the window. " Like I said this isn't a place for sight seeing." "Whatever." D.A said acting all preppy. "Chaud how's business?" Lan said trying to lighten the mood up between the two. He saw Chaud giving D.A a deadly glare and her smirking at his reaction. Before he can answer the phone rang. "Blaze Quest."

"What why? I booked them two weeks ago in advance." There was a slight pause. "Well I'll make sure that I will never use you guys again. Have a nice day." He slammed the phone down and started to rub his temples. D.A then softened and walked around the desk and started to rub Chauds shoulders. "What are you doing?" "You just seem so tense and by the way your very stiff." She said while Chaud gave in and rolled his head down enjoying it.

"Hey Megaman are you seeing this?" He said holding up his PET. "Yea and I don't believe my eyes." They were watching the two behind the desk.

"Are there problems going on for that dinner party, Mr. Chaud." "Yes a few and I can't keep up with everything." He said giving in to the rub. "Obviously you don't get this too often." "No I don't." "Hey Lan why don't we help out Mr. Blaze here with his party?"

"What?" All four yelled. (Megaman, Chaud, Lan, and Protoman) (Chaud the loudest)

"Yea can we? Please?" D.A asked with puppy dog eyes. "Absolutely NOT!" "Why not please." She hugged him her cheek next to his when their mouths are just a centimeter away. He wasn't answering because he was enjoying the moment. When he didn't answer she hugged him even tighter. "Please," she said more persistently. "Lan help I can't breath." Chaud said through breaths of the tightened grip. "Hey D.A maybe you should lay off." "Please." "Fine you can do it just get off." She let go and he breathed deep in and out to get his oxygen back. "Thank you so much." She said hugging him again but she kissed his cheek that made him go as red as his navi "What ow." Lan falling off his chair and he ran as fast as he could out of the door.

"Megaman did you just see that?" Lan asked him behind the door. "Sure did I wonder if she knew what she was doing?" "Of coarse I did." The two were both shocked and almost started to run till they realized it was D.A standing there.

"Oh hi D.A what are you doing here?" Lan asked embarrassed that she was there and the two were talking behind her back. "You brought me here remember?" "Heh heh heh heh yea." He said putting his hand behind his head. "Come on lets go help Mr. Blaze with his party." "Um hey D.A, what's with being so formal all of a sudden?" Megaman scratching his head with a sweat drop asked. "Just having some fun." "That's just playing scary." Lan said with a sweat drop. "I know but at the same time it's fun. You should try it some time."

During this time no one noticed anything coming down from the sky. A dimensional generator formed around the building. A netnavi entered Chaud's office. The two outside of his door heard a scream and burst in to see it holding his neck and trying to choke him to death.

**flashback when the dimensional area formed in Chaud's office**-

"Hello net saver." Said the navi before he looked he was starting to choke him. "Where is D.A and if you tell me you can live." "I am not telling you anything but while were at it maybe you can tell me why you want her so bad." "Obviously she hasn't told you but she is the key to destroy the net and the world." Chaud after giving him the deadliest glare he can give off was shocked and realized that he was slowly being suffocated. The only thing he can do is scream.

**end flashback**

"Why are you here?" Lan yelled pointing at the navi that was in the room. "Ah D.A why don't you come with me and we can discuss matters with my master." "She's not going anywhere Flash man." "Oh yea I beg to differ." He said throwing Chaud against the wall practically unconscious. "D.A get out of here I'll face this guy." "Alright." She said not looking at all worried and walked out of the office.

"Why was she so calm?" "Um Lan we got bigger problems than worrying about that."

"Let's Crossfuze" "Ready when you are." "Syncrochip in download. Crossfusion." Lan and the blue navi crossfused. "Ready to battle?" "Sure am let's go. Water sword in download." "Let me bring a old friend out." Flash man said holding a dark chip and powered itself up. "This feels great." "It won't feel great once I'm done with you." Lan countered back. "Go ahead give me your best shot." "Gladly." Lan jumped in the air and had the sword above his head and he slammed it down creating water pouring on top of him. "Yes I got him head on!" Lan cheered. "Hey Chaud wake up." Lan said shaking his partner. "Lan behind you." He said with his eyes barely open and above a whisper.

"Hey something smells burnt. Are you the burnt stuff that needs to be in the trash?"

"No but I think it's gonna be you who's gonna be burnt." "Then give me your best shot." The mysterious navi that helped the two net savers before was back. (laugh) "As you wish. Inferno attack." It shot towards her but she didn't even flinch. "There is no way she could have survived that." Lan said out loud. "Lan look she has some kind of sword?" Mega man said. Once the attack was over the mysterious navi had a long staff shape of a cross with a back lightning bolt in the middle blocked the attack head on.

"Is that the best you can do? Here let me give you my attack." She said and smirked. She was so fast at a blink of an eye she cut him in half above his head. 'Flash man logging out.' Said a computer type voice. "Is D.A alright is she still safe?" Chaud asked once she went over to the two. "That was amazing!" Lan said still crossfused. "Thank you and she is fine I put her in another room she should be here shortly. I got to go, get well soon because this isn't over with." He nodded slowly. "I'll see you soon." She said walking out of the room. "Wait who are you?" Lan asked before she left.

"That's my secret." She said saluting with only two fingers and left. "Follow her." Chaud said quickly. Once Lan stood up the crossfusion broke up. "We'll get her next time." Lan said looking at Chaud who tried to get back up. "Here let me help you." "No it's all right I'm fine." "Yea right." "Seriously." "Alright if you are may I ask you a question?"

"Make it quick." "Does D.A mean more to you than a assignment?" "No." "Alright I can see your lying now." "Look she is just a assignment nothing more." "You know that's not true." "Yes it is and besides I don't have time for any thing else. Besides it's not your business to be in my private life." "You sure seemed like you were enjoying that massage." "You would too." "Also when she kissed your cheek."

"My gosh Chaud! What on earth happened to you?" D.A said opening the door oblivious at what they were talking about. "I know I squeezed you hard but I didn't think that hard." She said getting on her hands and knees helping him up. Lan just stood there wide eyed.

"I can walk by myself." "Shut up and let me help." She said sternly and helped him sit at his desk. Lan finally smirked when he heard Chaud mutter a thank you. "I'll leave you two alone." "Where are you going?" "I forgot I need to get curry for my mom. So I'll see you two later." "Why can't I go with you?" "Because Chaud is the only one who knows where your house is." "But you were there this morning." Now it was Chaud's time to smirk at his partner. "Yea but I had Mega man to help me and I'm sure that Mr. Blaze here would love to show you around. Anyway bye now." He ran out the door before she could ask something else while Chaud was scowling. "I'll be right back."

Outside with Lan-

(pant) "I don't think they followed us. "Lan said to Mega man. "Hey Lan you got a message." Mega man said sweat dropping at the attitude of his OP. "Who is it from?"

"Lan I am so going to get you back for this." "Wait Chaud, where's D.A?" "I let her get kidnapped." "You what?" Lan said his pupils becoming dots and his eyes bulged out. "I was only joking." "That's not funny." "It was just as much as you dumped her in my office and ran out." He said sternly. "Hey I got to go so I'll see you soon." "Lan wait-"

Lan turned off snickering. "Lan that wasn't very nice." Mega man said to him frowning disapprovingly. "You just know as much as I do he never acts like that to any one ever." "I think it's because she put him in his place a few times." "What ever, he needs to lighten up once in a while and with that party of his I know just the thing." "I hate to ask." "Mega man!" He yelled at his netnavi.

During that conversation-

"Lan I swear." He muttered. "Don't worry just focus on the girl." "Yea your right, Proto man." He walked in and found D.A on the computer typing stuff. "What the hell are you doing?" He quickly ran behind his desk to see if there were any mistakes. "Pulease you had a error so I fixed it by switching to this with that and by the way that password is very easy. A three year old can get in it." "I didn't ask for your advice." "I know you didn't. But while you were talking to Lan I thought I would check out what you do here." "How did you know?" "I just guess." His eyes glaring for another answer but she just smirked and clicked on a few things and got address's for the party. "Well thanks for a lovely time hope we can do it again. If you need me I'll be down stairs fixing the party up."

He finally sat down and jacked in Protoman. "Hey Protoman did she do any thing to screw up my system?" He asked to his net navi just wanting a reason to yell at Lan. "Actually she improved it." His eyes went wide with shock. "Are you sure you're in Blaze Quest's system?"

"Yes." He said flatly and Chaud started to think about his next project.

This is sssssssooooooooooooo long I am sssssssssoooooooooo sorry. This has been the longest chapter I have ever made. Really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the Chaud bashing and not very much Protoman. It took me forever to get out of the writer's block.

Love

Ygosmstp


	4. Party Over

Megaman the Movie

'Party Over'

Next day after school-

Once the bell rang D.A was having a tough time getting through the crowd. "Hey D.A why are you in such a hurry?" "Because of the party is in two days and I just want to make every thing perfect." D.A answered Lan while she was trying to get through the crowd.

"That's it I had enough." She said in a very scary voice that made Lan's eyes quite shocked. "MOVE NOW!" Everyone looked at her and made a row for her to get through. The whole room was very quiet that she didn't have time to apologize. She ran out leaving a even more shocked Lan behind. "Um I guess you can't say she doesn't know what she wants." "You can say that again." Lan said to Mega man. Both had sweat drops that went down their heads and smiling.

During the walk home-

"What was with D.A today?" Maylu asked with the gang. "I know what was with that outburst?" Yai asked. "I know that was plain scary." Tory said holding his two arms. "I know she never did that EVER!" Lan practically shouted. "It's also weird how she never showed us her net navi and appears whenever that mysterious navi disappears in the opposite direction and says she didn't see anything." Megaman said. "Yea that is a little weird." Maylu said after pondering the questions. "Is it possible that the mysterious navi might be a dark loid?" "No because she always beat the navi whenever she was in danger and besides she promised Chaud she would help him with his little business party."

"Then that's probably what it is." "What is?" Lan asked Maylu. "She is stressed from doing the party." "Now Lan how come we didn't think about that?" "Shut up Megaman." "See you tomorrow." The gang said after Lan said he had to go to the lab.

Scilab-

"LAN, what in the hell are you there for? Get your butt over here I need some help." D.A was yelling in the PET while yelling at everyone else. "It does sound like you need help be there shortly." "Thank you God." She said praying looking up. "Uh yea sure." Before she turned off he heard her say, "Don't put that there! That should go to the other side of the room!"

"Lan have you heard anything from D.A?" "Yea just now." "What's going on?" Chaud yelled shaking his PET while yelling. "Why what's going on?" "There is so much noise heck I can even hear her yelling from up here and she won't let me in." Lan and Megaman started to fake laugh just imagining it while sweat dropping. "Well I'm heading down there right now." "You better because I can barely do work here I might as well stayed home if I knew it would be this loud." He shut off leaving Lan talking to Megaman and heading out.

Blaze Quest-

"D.A are you –in-here?" Lan asked astonished at the room he just walked in. "What took you so long to get here?" D.A asked that as calmly she could be, just walking as casually as possible. "Did you do all of this?" Lan asked shocked while looking around. "Yes, why?"

"Miss where do you want me put these?" said a guy in a workman's suit. "I said put that over there." Once he nodded and left. "I swear I yelled so much I could have everything done by now." She shook her head. "I know, Chaud said he could hear you all the way upstairs." "Really? Huh oh well." She said shrugging at the thought. "So what do you want me to do?" "Follow me."

Later-

Being a little quieter and almost everyone left but the people that were fixing up for the business party for the next day. Chaud walking past the room heard a crash and a yell from D.A, "Lan are you all right I told you get some one else to help you." "I tried but no one would." "Get me." "You were busy." Chaud knocked on the door. "If it's Chaud get the hell away from the door!" He heard D.A yell and he was shocked. "Lan get back in here."

Lan was breathing hard lying against the door after slamming it shut. "Any problems?" Chaud asked snickering at Lan's reaction. "Shut up! I swear you and her are workaholics but I don't know who's worse?" "How's the room?" "My gosh it looks fantastic."

"May I see it?" "No!" "Why." "She'll kill me." "And she knows where he lives." Megaman said from the PET. "I'll take your word for it." Chaud turned and walked away. Lan took a deep breath and let it out. "Oh also tell D.A if she wants to come she can."

"Fine. Hey wait what about me." "I don't care. I didn't think you would be interested in this kind of thing?" "I normally don't but if it's yours I'll go to it." "Your up to something." "No I'm not." "Fine what ever I'll see you soon." "Yea you too."

Once Chaud left D.A came out. "Hey is your head better?" "Yea, thanks." "No problem if you want you can go home and I'll just finish here." "No, that's alright." "Are you sure my dad is supposed to pick me up here soon." "Lan. It is getting late why don't we?" Megaman said once Lan held up the PET. "Hey D.A do you have a PET?" "Of coarse I do with all of those dark loids after me I had to have one." "Why are they after you in the first place?" "That's my little secret that you'll find out quite soon." "By the way Chaud said if you want to be at the party tomorrow you can." "Obviously yes, I mean come on I practically turned that room upside down. Does he think I'll miss the final touch? Are you going?" "I haven't decided yet." "You should just incase it gets boring and I can talk to someone." "Well then guess I will."

At the party-

"Chaud this place is gorgeous you got to give me the number of the designer." Said one of his clients. "Thank you I am glad my work is very well appreciated." Said a girl behind them standing there with LAN next to her. Chaud had a strawberry pink line going across his face once he saw D.A in a gown. She was wearing a white dress with silver sparkles, her hair done in a pony tail with tight curls, the back of the dress was showing her bare back with criss cross from the string that was on the shoulders. The only thing around her neck was the rose. Lan he was wearing a very sharp black tux on. "Ah you must be the lady." He said taking her hand and kissing it. (The French kissing the hand of a lady) "A very beautiful room with a very beautiful lady behind it." Chaud scowled a bit. "Thank you so much." She said pulling her hand away and carefully trying not to be noticed wiping it on the dress but Chaud noticed.

"Sir this is D.A she is Lan's friend here." "Hello sir." "Hello to you too, if you excuse me I see someone that I must talk to." As he left Chaud gave a big sigh. "Excuse me I'll be right back." D.A said moving over to the food table. "You were getting jealous weren't you?" "Huh?" Lan accused Chaud that was shocked at his accusation. "When that client of yours kissed her hand I saw you glaring a bit and when you first saw her you were blushing." "Don't be ridiculous." "Am I?" "Well Mr. Blaze this is turning into quite a turnout." D.A said walking up to them with refreshment in one hand. "And to think that you were worried." Lan said crossing his arms in satisfactory. "Alright I admit it I was."

Lan and D.A low five so no one can see them but Chaud did and rolled his eyes. "Anyway you were getting so many compliments that maybe you should let me do it more often."

"NO!" LAN and Chaud said in unison. "Fine be that way." "Anyway everything looks good and operating well, from my office all the noise seemed like a complete disaster." "I wouldn't let that happen." D.A was saying till another classical song came up. "Would you like to dance?" Chaud asked looking at her and she just nodded and hummed yes setting her glass down. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. 'Man she is gorgeous who on earth would want to kill her? I mean that net navi said that she can destroy the Internet and our world. Is that even possible?' He said holding her through out the dance and then he smelled her hair that was smelled like bubble gum. Before the song ended Chaud and D.A looked at each other. "You smell like gum." "My favorite flavor." They were about to keep on dancing till- "Everyone evacuate now!" LAN yelled and pulled the two out of their embrace.

They looked at their surroundings and everything turned all different colors and pentagon shapes surrounding while everyone was evacuating. "Chaud can you lead D.A to a safe place?" LAN asked him with a protective hand in front of her. Spike man showed up and threw a few spikes at the remaining people that were the three up front. Chaud saw the spikes and pushed them away for all of them landing on the floor on top of each other.

He grabbed D.A and ran with her hand in his all the way to the office. "Wait what about LAN?" "Don't worry he can take care of himself now come on." He put her in the office and ran back down stairs.

Down stairs-

"I can't just keep dodging forever." "Let me give you some assistants." "Is she safe?"

"Safer she'll ever be. Man how did he get stronger than the last time we met?" "I'll show you." Said Spike man holding two dark chips. "We're in trouble." Said LAN who also looked just as shocked as Chaud. "Hey stop playing around with them and fight me instead." The two cross-fused net savers looked behind the navi to find the girl that has been saving them. Spike man didn't look behind him but he threw spikes from his back hitting the refreshment table.

All of the glass flew everywhere as the spikes went into the table. The mysterious navi jumped out of the way but her arm wasn't so lucky. A large piece of glass sliced her arm and crimson blood flowed down it like a waterfall. She landed in front of them clutching her arm and sank down to the floor. "Hey you alright?" LAN asked getting ready to fight again.

"Dark sword battle chip in download!" She yelled and a black glowing sword appeared on her arm and she smirked looking at him. "You won't be smiling for long." Spike man yelled not realizing LAN and Chaud sliced him in half behind him.

'Spike man logging out.' The computer type voice announcing he was gone said again.

"Agents." The two looked at her. "D.A is fine she is still in your office." "Wait how did you know she was there?" "That's for me to know and you to find out. " She went out of the door still clutching her arm and droplets of blood trailing behind her. Ounce she was out of the door the dimensional area was gone.

Office-

"D.A are you alright?" LAN asked after Chaud burst into the door. "Of coarse I am why wouldn't I?" She said messing with Chaud's computer again. "That navi reappeared again. We might as well call her Secret." Chaud said sitting down at one of the chairs. "Well for one thing she must be on our side." D.A gave a good point out that led LAN to thinking.

"I need to get home and do some work so why don't I drop both of you off."

"Wow thanks Chaud." "Yes, very much, thank you."

In Chaud's car it was very quiet no one dared to talk. LAN did notice that D.A and Chaud kept on missing each other glances and the two kept on missing LAN's glances at the two of them. "Miss Hesika's house." Said the driver stopping the car. LAN nudged Chaud in the ribs and he scowled at LAN. "Ouch" "Why don't you walk her to the door." "It's alright I'll see you guys later." D.A said walking out of the car. "Your up to something." Chaud sneered. "You could have been more politer." "Shut up." When the car left leaving D.A to go inside her house. "Dad I'm home!" She yelled putting the lights on and screamed.

Give me a m-y-s-t-e-r-y what do you spell? Mystery! I bet you don't know who it is? Find out in the next chapter. Love you.

Ygosmstp


	5. Mystery Revealed

Megaman the Movie

'Mystery Revealed'

D.A ran all over the brick house yelling for her father but he did not come. Every room looked like there was a struggle and the doors were fallen apart, vases and glass crushed and shattered. Walls with blood and books had fallen with ripped pages. Lot of things was crushed and the computer was messed with too. "Dad! Dad." She yelled then whispered quietly. "Well well well, look what we got here? Well if it isn't the little pest D.A," said a voice and a dimensional area went around the little house.

"Who are you and what do you want from me." "You know exactly why I'm here."

"Well then it looks like you'll need to catch me first!" D.A started to run down the hall and ducked inside her room. "Now I got you!" Ms. Yuri said opening the door to find the window open. "Go and find her." She told a blue navi who nodded. "Search the net and I'll search in this world." Everything was gone except her laughing.

LAN's house-

LAN turned on his side having sweet dreams. Probably about food and net battling. "LAN you idiot OPEN UP!" Someone yelled banging on a window. Megaman woke up to hear the racket and realized it was coming from the window. "LAN wake up!" Megaman yelled with LAN being sleepy but awake. "What is it Megaman is it morning already?" "Would you let me in?" He heard a voice and saw a girl out side of his window with black wings and the outfit of that mysterious navi was wearing. He noticed a bright golden cross staff with a black lightning bolt in the middle hooked to her skirt. He quickly got up and opened the window. The next thing he saw was her sitting on the floor.

"Are we in a dimensional area or am I dreaming?" "Shut the window hurry." He hastily did and turned to her. "Neither. Look they're after me and I need to hide." "Who is?"

"Nebula." LAN looked shocked and scared at the same time not knowing what to think of that. "I'm sure someone saw me come here and I-." "Your absolutely right." Said Ms. Yuri on the windowsill. "I don't know your name?" LAN said turning to her. "You can just call me Secret." "Secret there is a back door down stairs, run." "Thanks LAN." She said running out of the door with her wings fluttering behind her. Ms. Yuri moved closer to the door but LAN blocked it.

"Ms. Yuri why are you after her?" "I don't have time to play with little boys." She said insultingly. "Oh, yea?" "Until we meet again LAN, bye now." She went through the window and jumped and ran to her car.

"Who was she?" Megaman asked to his net OP. "Where do you think that navi could have gone?" "Don't know. She could be any where by now." "You do have a point."

"We'll tell Famous tomorrow." "Good idea, good night." LAN went back to sleep.

Chaud's place-

Chaud woke up hearing banging on the window. "What? Who are you? Wait…" He said taking in the girl with black wings, golden cross at her side, and a black outfit. "Wait how

can you-" "No time but-." She was about to say something till Chaud realized the dimensional area surrounding them. "So you're early there's the area, now how can you appear before it?" He asked sarcastically. He saw her eyes widen in a scared look. Before he knew it she was grabbing him and diving to the ground. With a nice save they landed safely. Once they landed she closed her eyes and when she opened them the wings were gone.

"I was sent to kill the one, who has been disturbing our plan to getting D.A," said a blue character that was still in the shadows. "Synchro chip in download, crossfusion." Yelled Chaud crossfusing with Protoman. "Why don't you come out of the shadows you coward." Once he did Chaud and Secret gasped at the navi. It was Megaman.

"Mega buster." He yelled pointing at Secret before she knew it by trying to get over the shock. "Watch out!" Chaud grabbed her and landed hard on the ground.

"Are you alright?" "Yea fine." "You smell like gum." "My favorite flavor." He smelled her hair because he grabbed her and she had long hair. Before a thought crossed his mind she jumped up and yelled "Dark sword battle chip in download!" "Long sword battle chip in download!" The two clashed together making aloud noise. They kept throwing attacks but it seemed they were equal. "Dark energy ball battle chip in download." Secret said barely in a whisper. A black ball was formed in her left hand. "Megaman what are you trying to do?" He asked pulling on him with immense power he threw Chaud off him with one hand. He was getting up very slowly after hitting the wall practically a hole formed there. He watched in horror as Secret stuffed the ball more and more in his stomach making him keel over in pain and saw her slice him in half. 'Megaman deleted' said the computer voice announcing the deletion of Megaman.

"What the hell did you just do?" He said pushing her and forced her on the ground.

"What do you mean what I did?" "You deleted Megaman!" He held her wrists onto the ground and was on top of her. With some struggle she lifted up making Chaud not surprised by her strength. She was definitely having a difficult time getting Chaud to fall onto his back with him holding her wrists. Once she did her face was calming down but his face turned to frustration to get back where he had her.

"If you realized Mr. Einstein it was not him. He would never attack you nor me. I thought you were supposed to be smart?" "Why would they attack you?" Trying to change the subject after that the dimensional area was gone leaving Chaud as Chaud but the navi herself as a navi.

"As you can see I'm a navi that can destroy the world and the net in just a few hours." She said with him still struggling under her grip. "What's your name?" She took this into consideration making an innocent look like she was really thinking of what to say.

"Ah what the heck the name's Charlie." She said smiling down at him. He stopped struggling which she let her grip on him loosen. "May I sleep here my house was kinda heh heh destroyed and I need a place to stay. May I stay here?" "As long I can ask you questions tomorrow?" "Deal." After pondering the idea.

He showed her where she would be staying and when he was about to leave he saw her in bed under the covers. Nice and comfortable watching him about to leave. "Before I leave how did you get in top high security and get info like me and LAN being net savers?" "I help out my dad a whole lot." "Who's your father?" "That's my little secret." She placed two fingers onto her lips still smiling. He averted his eyes to the big gash on her arm that had dried blood on it but bleeding very little. "How's your arm?" "Still bleeding. I'll survive."

She said breaking into a small smile that a giggle escaped from her lips. He nodded and gave a tiring smile. "Get to bed!" She yelled making him shake his head. 'She is loud!'

He said in his mind while going back into his own room. Once he got back in he saw Protoman there wide-awake. "Hey Protoman can you spy on her for me?" "Sure thing Chaud." He left Chaud getting into bed having blissful dreams.

In Charlie's room-

(evil laugh) "Huh, who's there?" She asked sleepily waking up. She looked around in the room and found nothing. When she was about to go back to bed a large wind blew in and a letter came in and landed in front of her on the bed. She opened the letter and read it. "Why at the park at midnight?" She then heard the evil laugh again and the window shut itself. She read more and gasped at the letter. She cried herself to sleep of pain and misery.

Next day in Charlie's room-

"Charlie, are you awake?" Chaud asked after knocking on the door and opening it. He was shocked to find a window open and he just scowled at the fact she didn't keep her promise.

"Chaud," Proto man said on the T.V screen making sure he knew he was there.

"Protoman where's Charlie?" "She left for school." "Why didn't you stop her? Don't you know there's a navi out there? She could be from Nebula." "For once she is not and she is going to the park at midnight tonight." "Thanks for the update." "No problem," he was then off the T.V and back in his PET.

at school-

"LAN Hikari and D.A Hesika please wake up and join the class." Said Ms. Mari said to the two that were dozing off. "Sorry Ms. Mari," they said tiredly and about to do it again till the rang of the bell going off just before Ms.Mari was going to give them detention.

"Don't forget your homework for tonight." Ms. Mari said after every one ran out of the classroom. D.A was putting stuff in her bag till the gang came over with LAN. "Hey D.A want to come over at my house? Everyone is going to be there," Yai asked looking in her bag to find a PET. Before Yai even had a chance to see if she had one she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. "Can't I got some things to do at home. Maybe tomorrow or something." LAN realized she had a huge bandage wrapped around her arm with dried blood on it.

"D.A what happened to your arm?" LAN asked alarmed as seeing a little more blood seeping through it. "Oh this I just cut myself yesterday. It was disgusting when the blood flowed down my arm it even dripped down to the floor and what ever I did more came out and dripped more to the floor." "That's disgusting." Maylu said creeped out and disgusted at the same time. "It was." She said putting pressure onto her arm to stop more of the bleeding.

"Hey guys I promised to meet Chaud at the lab so I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaving the group.

The lab-

"I found information where that navi is going tonight." "Which one are you talking about?" "Charlie." "Who?" "The one with the black outfit that has been helping us lately." "Oh you mean Secret?" "Who?" "A net navi went to my house last night asking for help and she had a black outfit on, black wings, and a staff on her waist." "She told me to call her Charlie." "Secret for me." He said sighing and looking exhausted.

"Something the matter?" "Yea, D.A got a large cut that practically covers her arm and has a large bandage around it with blood seeping through it and she didn't tell us how she got it." "But she was fine at the party last night." "Yea I know." They said and started thinking. "Wait LAN did you say call her Secret?" Chaud asked wide eyed at the boy in front of him. "Yes why?" "I got a hunch about something." "What's that?" "Isn't weird that Nebula wants D.A but that navi comes and shows up and know exactly where D.A is?"

"Yea it is." "D.A last night she smelled like bubble gum." "Really?" LAN asked smirking evilly across the table.

"Really and last night there was a dimensional area around my house. By the way you have Megaman still with you don't you?" "Of coarse, why?" "We battled him last night."

"WHAT?!?!" Megaman and LAN yelled surprised. "Don't worry it was only a copy and besides that I saved her and she smelled like bubble gum." "But I'm pretty sure lots of girls smell like that." "Not ones that already said 'My favorite flavor.'"

"Last night from Spikeman when his spikes hit the refreshment table. The glass flew and took a chunk of that navi's arm." "D.A had a bandage around her arm with blood still seeping through and when we saw D.A after the battle you said we should call her Secret." LAN said amazed how they were almost solving the mystery.

"IT'S D.A!" They said amazed that they actually got it.

In the lab room-

"Dad, Mr. Famous we found out who that mysterious navi is!" "Really it's about time and its Famous." "It has been D.A that has been helping us." Chaud said strolling in.

"Congratulations on figuring it out." "Wait you knew?" "Of coarse, I've known for a long time." Famous said to LAN. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Only D.A, Eric, her mom, and myself knew about it until now. Heck even he didn't know about it till you yelled it out." He said pointing to LAN's dad.

"Sorry about that." "Anyway we might know something about her." Chaud said. "What did you find out about her?" "Well she can turn into a netnavi any time she wants even without a dimensional area and she's meeting something or someone in the park."

"Really?" Chaud just nodded his head. "I got a hunch can you two go over to her house her father didn't come in today." "Sure thing Mr. Famous." "Famous, Famous." He yelled at the two retreating figures.

D.A's house-

They went through the front door and gasped at the site they just stepped into.

What happened? You are just going to find out. Now you know who it is but now your going to have to figure out what's going to happen to her. Find out in the next chapter.

Love

Ygosmstp


	6. DA's Past

Megaman the Movie

'D.A's Past'

They gasped at what they saw. Everything broken, torn, ripped, and even had blood every where.

"What happened here?" "It must have happened after I dropped her off." LAN started to pick up some things and putting it back. Chaud lifted a picture that had D.A and her father all dressed up and smiling. He was studying it for a while till LAN broke the silence.

"I don't understand who could have done this." He saw LAN looking around in curiosity.

"Dr. Hesika? D,A?" Chaud yelled in the main hall.

D.A's room-

"There finished." She said putting stuff in a small backpack. She wore fingerless gloves and black shorts that covered half of her knee. She wore a spaghetti strap that was adjustable being a baby pink color. She had a high ponytail and sock and shoes.

"Dr. Hesika? D.A?" She heard Chaud's voice from her room that was only down the left side of the house. 'Oh no I can't have them follow me.' While she was opening the window.

In the hall-

"LAN I hear something in that room." Chaud said sprinting down the hall and skidded to a stop seeing D.A half way out of the window.

Room-

"D.A where are you going?" "Rescuing my father who got kidnapped by Nebula."

"Wait let us go with you." LAN said peering over Chaud's shoulder. "I got to do this on my own."

"Where are you going then?" Chaud asked with his usal cold voice. "I'll be around. See you soon." She jumped out of the window. The net savers appeared out of the window to see a girl with black wings stretching them out and started to fly. "Come on!" Chaud yanked on LAN to follow him and jumped out of the window. The two ran down the street sprinting watching the girl with black wings.

At the end of the street they saw tall buildings and she vanished. "No, we lost her." Chaud said being frustrated slamming his fists on the ground panting along with Lan. "Hey LAN maybe we should go back to the house. I mean she does live there maybe we'll find her diary or something."

"What do you mean Megaman?" "Maybe we can find out some of her weaknesses or strengths just incase some thing goes wrong at the park tonight." "Good idea." Chaud was listening intently got up off of the ground. "Lets go through the window."

house-

They went through some of her things. Drawers, closet, under the bed, and every where they looked there was nothing there.

"Man there's nothing here." LAN exclaimed getting a little frustrated at the effort.

"Let's go back to Scilab. Maybe we can find out something from Famous." "Great idea Chaud."

Scilab-

"Famous can we ask you a few questions?" "What about?" "We just want to ask you about D.A" LAN said next to Chaud.

In another room-

"So what do you want to ask me?" "Can you tell us what exactly happened on the day D.A turned into a netnavi?" Chaud asked with LAN next to him and Famous across from them. He started to think before he told it.

Flashback five years ago-

"Hi Mr. Famous." D.A said fast walking and hugging him. "Hi. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" (small giggle) "I got a day off so I came here to help out dad." "Oh ok so what's the special day?" "Teachers preparation day." He just nodded. "Famous is the crossfusion area ready yet?" "Just a about just got finished." "Well good. Hey Laura got a job for you." "Just a sec I just want to download something." "Hey I don't remember giving you permission to be on a computer." "Can we borrow you and D.A for a little while then you can go back to the computer?" "Sure dad…just one… second… and done." She tapped a finger on the keyboard.

"Laura are you and D.A ready?" Her father asked and she gave a thumbs up.

"Dimensional area all systems is a go." "Systems all checked." "Power on full blast." Said two workers to her father. "Syncro chip in download, cross fusion!" She exclaimed turning into her netnavi D.A without a problem. Celebrating in the office till-. Laura was screaming in pain so much that she doubled over.

"Come on Laura don't lose it." "D.A I won't let my father's experiment fail. I won't let that happen." "Be strong." "You're a death guardian please help me out here." Laura sunk to her knees while screaming her head off in agony. "Laura break it!" She heard her father yell to her over her screaming. "I can't something is wrong." She yelled holding her head and her body practically on the ground shaking immensely.

"Get her that's my daughter! Something is definitely wrong." Eric said to the people around him. They all got up and ran to the dimensional area generator. Each person trying to get in was thrown back immensely. Her father got down there and speaking very softly to her. "Let go Laura." "I can't." "Why can't you?" "The pain is going up my spine and into my head and I can't see anything but total darkness." "Open your eyes." Once she did her father gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were pure black like there was no life in them and that they were starring off into space. She got up with out a problem.

"Daddy I have a feeling were in trouble." She said and before some electric shocks were coming out of no where hitting her flesh making the unbearable site even more darker, he saw her eyes having flames in them with darkness around. She started to have tears in her eyes going down her cheeks. In a choked voice she said. "Dad I have a dark feeling that I am the death guardian." With one last breath she fell to her knees unconscious. The barrier died down and she was back to normal so what it seems. The next few weeks of what happened were clear in every ones mind but something was different about her. Her atmosphere once she walks into the room is unpleasant including her presence. She became a little smarter but no one knew what was going on. She talked to her PET, D.A, but it seemed like they became one. They knew each other's feelings and understood what others didn't.

Till one day everything changed. "Guess what we're going to call you?" A kid came up and pushed and bullied her around. "I don't know why don't you write it down for me?"

She said so darkly they all had grins on their faces. "Angel of Death, Angel of Death, Angel of Death." They chorused with glee. She got so angry she shut her eyes tight grabbed one of the kids. The kid who pushed her felt a cold steel pole come out of nowhere and stared to choke. "You listen here and listen good. I would shut up if I were you. Get away from me or no one gets hurt." She said breathing down the person's neck with a hot breath that had extra heat from the summer's day. The glint of her cross staff reflected the light and everyone screamed and ran away. Every year she switched schools she then became home schooled a few times she went to the lab to be studied upon. She started to work out more and went on different sports teams but kept her secret. A few times she let it slip to a person she thought she could trust but turned out she couldn't.

End Flashback to the Present-

"Since then her father was never the same. He is always worried about her getting hurt or something or someone kidnapping her. He said it was his entire fault that she is like this. Sometimes he can barely see her like this if she transformed or did something with her powers." Famous said to LAN and Chaud who heard intently to find something quite useful.

"Can you tell us more about her?" LAN asked sounding solemnly. "What do you want to know about her?" "Maybe her weakness or strengths just incase something goes wrong." Chaud said and Famous just looked at them for a second or two.

"Sorry I don't know. I know some things but not all." "No? But I do," a voice behind from the door way said. She was holding a PET that was black but had silver out lining. The symbol of which the netnavi was a silver circle that had a black lightning bolt downs its middle.

"Hello Mrs. Hesika please sit down." Said Famous scooting over so she can sit. "You're her mother?" LAN asked a little shocked to see her. "Yes I am and this is D.A," "Hello everyone." Said from the girl inside the PET.

"So I take it D.A isn't her real name? It was just a nickname." Chaud asked in a business type voice. "Yes she just used D.A's name because the two of them are like one." Her mother said jacking in D.A into the computer that was on the side.

"So that's why. I tried looking her up and didn't find anything." "She called herself the Death Guardian though what does D.A stand for?" LAN asked after Chaud's confession.

The two adults were silent but thanks to D.A all eyes were on her. "I know she will tell you real soon our powers are unimaginable compared to other navi's." "Why are you keeping this all a secret? Also why would she tell us two different names?" LAN asked. "It is not our decision to say. She has asked us personally to not tell anyone. But the names are easy if you have known her like I do. Secret is because practically everything is a secret to her so she invented that name Secret. Charlie that's a tough one but I think she did it because she has always wanted to be called that and the two names, Charlie and Chaud, started with a C and she thought it would be a good joke for her." Famous stated to the two net savers.

"Yea hilarious." LAN said sarcastically. "But we can tell you what her weaknesses are and strengths are." Her mom said giving hope to the two boys that were practically on the edge of the chair.

"If love and friendship is on stake she would be very weak but her strength lies in protecting her friends and family." LAN took this in consideration but Chaud just crossed his arms and sat back of the couch. "She is an excellent fighter she can take down most people that challenge her with or without her powers." That got the attention of all three and they were all shocked by the last statement she then went on. "One thing we wish she would never have was she is unfazed of death and doesn't care about pain so she doesn't care about anyone else whom she is giving pain physically and mentally." She ended with a few tears coming down her face.

"Please save my daughter and my husband. She is very good, tricky, and can fool and lie fooling anyone and anything." She said tears coming in to view at the edge of her eyes.

"She is such a good girl she follows the rules she tries not to break them and I don't want to think the worst." She said with a few tears coming down her face.

"Do you know where she might be?" LAN asked still at the edge of his seat. "No I don't I'm sorry." She said wiping the tears. "But D.A knows, you can take her, she is a very powerful navi to have in any circumstances." She said giving the PET to them.

Inside the computer-

Megaman and Protoman were listening on the conversation till D.A came in. "Hi, hi, hi." She said in a sing song voice. "You must be D.A, nice of you to finally show up." Protoman said aggravated. "Ah did Protoman want to meet sweet little ole' me?" She said in a happy tone of voice. "Hi I'm Megaman." "You know you are pretty cute." She made him blush a cherry red while they were shaking hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be worried about your net OP?" "Your forgetting that I know where she is, what she is doing, and what she is thinking." She said smirking at the face of Protoman being creeped out. "Where is she?" "I'm not telling." "I hope you know our net OP's mission is to protect yours." Protoman said ignoring Megaman's question.

"I am quietly aware of that." She said getting very serious all of a sudden. "Then why can't you tell us?" Protoman said losing his patience. "That's a secret that only her and I know." "But why though? Why all of the secrets?" Megaman asked her looking curious.

"Because the information that D.A and I have we could destroy everything net and the real world. " She softly explained. After that statement they laid off her all of the questions.

Back in the room-

"Ill arrange a helicopter for you to see if you can find her." Famous said after the conversation. "Thanks Mr. Famous." "It's just Famous and good luck."

R&R soon everyone

Love Ygosmstp


	7. Capture

Megaman the Movie

'Capture'

Nebula's lair-

"Wake up professor." Said Laser man seeing the Doctor a sleep. "What are you planning to do with D.A's data?" "Oh we're just going to send some virus's while those net savers are occupying them. We are going to brainwash your daughter and for her to attack all information but outside she is going to destroy everything in sight." He finished seeing the look of terror in his face. "But then lives will be destroyed even yours." "Why do you say that?" "She is quite independent and turn on you in a second." "Well we'll see about that because we'll make sure that getting rid of you and everyone she loves will make her hate life and turn her evil." "Why would you want to get rid of innocence from a girl just to do chaos?" "We want to rule the world doctor. With her on our side we can destroy it in a matter of hours." "How do you know she'll except?" "We're going to meet her tonight, quite soon actually and if we promise not to hurt you then she has no other choice but to except." "Once your done what are you going to do?" "I was wondering when you would ask. After we're done we are going to take her powers. Since she can control death." 

"But that would kill her." "That's just a technicality, professor." After looking shocked, sad, and in horror he finally bowed his head in defeat seeing no way out of this.

"Oh look at the time, we must get going to see your daughter and to kidnap her," he said turning away leaving the doctor to his thoughts. 

Midnight in the air-

"We have been up here forever when are we going to find her." LAN said getting very bored at looking at the ground in complete darkness. "How hard is it to find a net navi like her." Chaud said also getting bored. "Master Chaud it is getting close to midnight should we head to the park?" Proto man asked from the controls. 

Midnight in the park-

"Alright where are you? I know you're here, show your selves," D.A yelled at the park to nothing but pitch-black darkness. While she was looking around at nothingness a dimensional area went around her. "Hello D.A," said a navi that deteriorated in front of her.

In the dimensional area-

"Chaud look at the park!" LAN exclaimed looking up front as a dimensional area encircled around them. "Protoman get ready to land." While landing on the grass they found D.A a good distance away from the navi. "D.A!" Chaud yelled jumping off the copter practically pushing LAN out of it. LAN barely got his balance from the push inside. 

"What are you two doing here?" she asked shocked looking at the two running to her. 

"Synchro chip in download, cross fusion!" They both yelled cross fusing to their netnavis. 

"Laser man and I need to have a discussion with her, so can you step aside?" "She's not going anywhere with you." LAN yelled while Chaud was getting out a wide sword. 

"I wouldn't think she would go anywhere especially when her father's life is on the line." 

"LAN get her out of here!" Chaud yelled as LAN put his arm across her body. "Dad." She whispered looking terrified. Chaud out of the corner of his eye he saw her face and turned to look at Shade man with a smirk. LAN spun her around and started to run with his hand on her wrist. While running a lot of viruses appeared out of no where. 

"Do you actually want to leave?" Shade man asked seeing LAN gets rid of viruses that came back after being destroyed. "Be quiet!" Chaud yelled taking a swipe at Shade man.

Shade man dodged it with easiness. LAN was still fighting but D.A she backed up into the shadows frightened at the sight. (Scream) Both net savers looked to see D.A being suffocated in the shadows. "Well it looks like she would rather come with us instead." 

Chaud and LAN looked in horror seeing her breathing hard. "Don't worry she will be joining her father quite soon and maybe next time you should keep a better eye on her, then stuff like this won't happen. Let's go." "Shade man logging out." Said a computer type voice then the navi that held her both vanished by being jacked out. 

"We failed," LAN said in astonishment sinking to his knees then the area disappeared. "Let's go home there is nothing we can do right now." Chaud said walking past him to the chopper. 

"How can you even say that? D.A just got kidnap just like that, just like her father and were just go home and do nothing?" LAN yelled at the guy in front him that had his back towards him. 

"LAN there is nothing we can do. We don't know where they are and we can't do anything with out a plan." He said not looking behind him. He started to walk back to the helicopter and started it up. "Hey, you coming?" He yelled over the noise seeing LAN standing there.

Chaud saw LAN's brunet hair go all over the place from the wind of the helicopter. LAN just shook his head no and just stood there. Chaud just nodded seriously seeing a few tears going down his face and trying desperately to smile. The helicopter left and so did LAN.

Where D.A was-

"Professor Hesika, look what we got." Shade man said while Gravity man was making her float in the air. "What did you do to her?" Her father said sternly obviously upset to see his daughter motionless in thin air. 

"Don't worry she will be fine for now as long she does everything we say." Shade man said smiling at the motionless figure that was in front of him. "Let her go," her father said angrily. "Now now now don't be like that. You should be happy, it's an honor to be the father of the girl who is the strongest netnavi that will destroy the world." He sneered as the doctor was growling. 

"Put her in the west wing where she will be safe." He said smiling to Gravity man who turned around with her floating in front of him. Her father watched as they took her away and into the shadows.

In the middle of the night where D.A is-

"Ouch that really hurt," D.A said holding her head in pain. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She looked around to see what seemed like the inside of the PET but she was lying down on a queen-sized bed with fluffy pillows and the mattress feeling like a cloud. 

When she looked down she saw her outfit she wore when she ran away was back to her Death Guardian outfit. After a minute or two she remembered what happened. She concentrated so hard it was giving her a headache. 

D.A's mind-

"LAN, Chaud this is D.A, I am alright for the time being. I need your help; I am at Nebula's lair. Look I don't know how much time I have but if anything goes wrong like I turn evil or die, just please promise me you will delete me and kick Nebula's ass for me. 

Ask D.A for directions where to find me. I will all ways be your friend and I won't forget how you two were all ways helping me. Thank you so much. This is the biggest challenge you guys will probably ever have in your life. The challenge awaits for you. I will try my best on helping you, I promise. Just to warn you some one will die in this battle, I am just sorry you guys had to be sucked into this. I pray you guys, my father, and the world would be fine and it would be Nebula who would die. I do control death you and I know that I feel like you and the world would be in danger quite soon and-." (scream)

Outside of her mind-

"You think you can just contact anyone you like well your mistaken." Laser man said breaking her concentration. "Alright you have me please let my father go." She said in pain. 

"I'll think about it. By the way if you try again you will be zapped with plenty of electric bolts going through your veins and you wouldn't know what hit you. The longer you have contact the more pain you'll get" He smirked with satisfactory as she was sending him death glares. "I'll see you soon, you have a busy day tomorrow." When he left she tried again.

D.A's mind-

"Guy's help me I don't know how to stop them. (bloody screaming)" She got electrocuted so bad it knocked her out cold. 

Next morning-

"LAN, LAN, LAN!" Mega man yelled at LAN for him to get up. "What time is it?" "You have an email and you need to get to school, your late" "LATE?" He yelled jumped out of bed got dressed and ran down the stairs tripping along the way.

At school-

"Does anyone know what x 459-56 is?" Ms. Mari asked to the class. (snore) "LAN wake up!" She yelled till the door opened revealing a T.A. She gave her a slip of paper and then was gone through the door. "LAN, your needed at the office right away. It's urgent." His friends looked at him seeing him also concerned.

At the office-

"Chaud what are you doing here?" He said shocked seeing his friend there at the office. 

"Let's go." "Go where?" LAN asked seeing him get up and going out of the door.

In the limo- 

"So where are we going?" "Did you get a email when you woke up this morning?" He asked looking at LAN who was puzzled over the question. "Yes, but I didn't look at it."

"There have been reports about the net being terrorized. All from Nebula and it's been happening every where but here." "Scary, so tell me why you're kidnapping me again?" 

That got Chaud real irritated at his question. "That email is from D.A if you haven't played it yet." "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He grabs his PET from its case. 

"Mega man why didn't you tell me it was her?" "I didn't know." 

"PLAY IT!" He demanded to his netnavi. He played the message and it was the same message that she said in her head. Both just sat there stunned but Chaud who had an emotionless face. "There just have been another attack." Protoman said breaking the silence. "Can you give us the coordinates where." He said switching to D.A's net navi. She looked down sad but nodded.

Where the attack was-

"Can you please tell us what happened?" LAN asked to a police officer going by them after they saw the dimensional area disappearing. "Well we are currently doing-," Before he finished another dimensional area appeared. LAN and Chaud looked at each other and nodded. They both went into the building and cross fuse. 

In the building-

(laughing) "Where are you show yourself!" LAN yelled at the person that was laughing. 

The whole place grew dark after the area appeared. Into the light they saw a crystal see through box. They both gasped at the sight. "Hello net savers. (laughing)." LAN at a loss of words just stared when Chaud was growing rage that he had to shout. "Is this a joke what did you do to D.A," He faced the other way toward the laugh. LAN still looking into the vacant eyes of D.A inside a crystal coffin. In her death guardian outfit, cross on the side and arms across her chest with both hands touching her shoulders, and her legs pointed down. Her eyes mixed with black and brown were vacant of life and mouth parted. His eyes were dilated with different emotions when Chaud was growling with anger waiting to kill something.

I am done! Hope you like the chapter that I worked so hard at. Love you.

Review soon 

Ygosmstp


	8. Great Pain

Megaman the Movie

'Great Pain'

Back where we are-

"No, joke this is her, all 100 of her." Said the navi coming more into view. It was gravity man and prisoner man. Prisoner man was the one who talked. "She was like this when we found her." Gravity man said just floating around next to the coffin containing her. "I don't believe that for one second!" LAN yelled out of frustration. Chaud was getting pissed and he called for a electric sword. "You better hurry, since she is only half human she only has a half hour left." Prison man said to the two net savers. 

Chaud without thinking took a swipe at him and he took a chunk out of his arm without him realizing he even moved. 'Prison man logging out' the computer voice said. "Let her go or you will regret it." Chaud growled pointing his sword at gravity man. He just laughed when he saw LAN with a determined look and at Chaud who had a icy glare even though he had shades on. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Gravity boots down load." LAN yelled over the laughter and jumped high knocking half of his body out of place. 

Chaud saw what he was doing and took his sword and scraped the bottom part of him and yelled, "Now LAN it's time to use water!" "You got it, water tower down load." The water hit the out of control navi. There was yellow electricity covering it every where. "Now what?" LAN asked to Chad can't think of anything else. "Well you can hit it with a punch." "Alright, golden fist down load." After a golden fist appeared on his hand and that he hit it head on. "Gravity man deleted." A computer voice said while the navi was being deleted. 

The crystal casket was shaking violently then dropped to the ground that was in the air. LAN and Chaud had to run for cover. Millions of glass crystal shattered into pieces onto the floor. They deteriorated into cyber space once after a moment or two after they hit. D.A hit the ground after the crystallized glass box hit. She landed with a thud in a weird angle. 

When both net savers were at the other side of the building they looked back. After the crash they ran back in a rush to get to her. "D.A, we're here. Come on wake up, it's fine your safe." Chaud said holding and shaking her. LAN kneeled on the other side of the two. 

"Wake up, please." LAN whispered about to burst into tears. Chaud just looked at her searching for any sign of life. They didn't realize that it was getting darker around them. It was so dark around them they finally realized it. Chaud and LAN were so scared they moved closer to each other. Chaud held onto her even tighter that could have suffocated her.

The darkness engulfed them for the longest time. They couldn't breath and felt that they were themselves were being suffocated. Chaud felt like he was losing consciousness quickly and doubled over breathing heavily. They thought they were going to die and thought it was all over till it brightened and their heavy breathing turned to normal. 

They looked at each other and realized they were back to normal. "Damit we lost her again." LAN slammed his fist into the ground. "How is it possible? I had a death grip on her. How is it possible?" Chaud wondered looking down at his hands. 

The door opened giving off more light. Mr. Famous and Dr. Hikari ran into the building with a few policemen. "Are you two alright?" LAN's dad asked. "We're in trouble." LAN said with Chaud still looking at his hands and closed them into a fist.

Where D.A is-

"She is too valuable to give her up again like that." Laser man said going over to her in her new crystallized glass box. Her position was the same like it was. He went back up unto his throne and clapped. A light went on showing her father still chained up. His hands spread apart like a cross that looked like they were melted into the wall. He was so tired that he had bags under his eyes, hair messed up, and scratches all over his body.

"Dr. Heskia, don't you think such a pretty face needs to smile?" Laser man rubbed his chin thoughtfully not looking back but instead looking through the vacant lifeless eyes of D.A, the scientist's daughter that was behind him. 

With a moan he looked up to see his daughter as lifeless as death itself. "Let her go. I demand for you to let her go!" He yelled. "Yelling would not be necessary here, professor." He said as calmly as possible. He then glared at the face that seems frozen in time. He snapped his fingers together and Bubble man came in. "May I help you, sir?" He asked practically bowing in front of him. "Get Camera man immediately." "Your word is my command." He hurried away through the darkness. After a few moments he appeared.

"Yes, my lord?" "Film us." "Certainly." He bowed and he put film around his arms and his eyes became glass. "1…2…3 and action." He said making a finger movement that said start. "Net savers we have here is Dr. Hesika." He said gesturing to Cameraman to get closer of their prisoner. The camera showed him with his head down in failure. 

"Don't worry, he'll live but I would be more worried about your little friend here." He was behind cameraman and cameraman's little camera turned to the deathly pail girl in the crystallized box. "You see this?" Shade man walked over to the camera and now was in front of it. He held up a small chip that looked almost like a dark chip.

"I know what you're thinking. No, it is not a dark chip, but it does give off the same pain if it was." It was floating in the air above his hand. "Watch and learn. Release her." He said in the darkness. A hand lifted up and the case disappeared. Laser man's hands glowed and made the figure of D.A float. When she was released everyone heard a deep sigh escape from her lips. The camera focused on her face when her eyes fluttered open. They showed life and sparkles in them. 

"Hello, D.A" Shade man said. She whipped her head to the voice but her head didn't turn around quickly enough. She saw a bright white light and shooting pain going up and down her body. Her screams were deafening. The camera did a close up on her body that was opening her flesh with blood dripping down her body. Her arm that was bandaged up, the bandage fell off then blood gushed down even more. Bruises appeared out of no where and turning brown and green. Once it got to her face it showed a few bruises around her cheeks with scratches on top of them with not a lot of blood going down but a lot of blood from her head. Her mouth was wide open from screaming so much and tears were pouring from her eyes uncontrollably. Blood was about to sweep over her eyes till the camera went to show her father. He had tears slowly going down his cheeks listening to his daughter's screams of pain. He took back the chip and held it in his fist, smirking at his satisfaction.

"Alright net savers, here's your new assignment. Find her you only have a week, good luck." He said then the camera turned off with him smirking.

Done, done, done.

YGOSMSTP


	9. The Devil Chip

Megaman the Movie

'The Devil Chip'

Next day during lunch, around the corner-

"Hey Chaud, any luck in finding her?" LAN asked around the corner. "No and it has been three days after the incident I am afraid what's going to happen if we don't find her." 

"Yea I know, can you look harder." "I'm going to try my best, meet me at Sci-lab later." LAN just nodded and the two broke connection on their PETs. LAN ran back to have lunch and go back to class. On his way he bumped into Maylu. "LAN HIKARI you're not going on another mission without me, are you?" She yelled making him cover her mouth. 

"Can you lower it down?" he asked before he uncovered her mouth after looking around to make sure no one was listening or watching. "Where's D.A?" She quizzically asked and looked at him sternly. "Don't tell anyone but she was kidnapped." Maylu was shocked and scarred at the same time. "Chaud and I are looking for a way to get her back but it has been rough." 

**Flashback**

"I will all ways be your friend and I won't forget how you two were all ways helping me. Thank you so much. This will be your biggest challenge you guys will probably ever have in your life. The challenge awaits for you. I will try my best on helping you, I promise. Just to warn you some one will die in this battle, I am just sorry for you guys to be sucked into this. I pray you guys, my father, and the world would be fine and it would be Nebula who would die. I do control death you and I know that I feel like you and the world would be in danger quite soon and-." (scream)

"LAN get her out of here!" Chaud yelled and Shade man was laughing. "It seems like she rather be with us. Don't worry she will be with her father soon enough." "NO!" Chaud yelled. She was being suffocated and then his memory went to the moment he laid eyes on her filled with darkness of no life and her body felt and looked like death itself.

End flash back

Maylu was looking at him with concern like he just lost something that meant a lot to him. 

"Are you alright, LAN? LAN? LAN?" She waved then shook him from his daze.

"Huh, what?" He looked into her eyes filled with concern. "Yea, of coarse I'm fine just tired." He said with a sweat drop and putting his hand behind his head. "Fine, let's go." Maylu said not satisfied with his answer. 

After Chaud spoke with him-

Chaud changed the screen to his net navi Proto man and went back to his computer thinking about the last time he spoke to her.

**flash back**

"D.A where are you going then?" "Rescuing my father who got kidnapped by Nebula." 

"Wait let us go with you." LAN said peering over Chaud's shoulder. "I got to do this on my own." "Where are you going then?" Chaud asked with his usual cold voice. "I'll be around. See you soon." She jumped out of the window and both ran to the window to see the girl with the black wings.

(Crash) D.A just landed in a weird angle on the ground lifeless. Chaud held her close to his body. "D.A we're here. Come on wake up, it's fine, you're safe." He said gently shaking her. "Wake up, please." LAN said who kneeled next to the two. They finally realized the darkness that surrounded them that suffocated them so bad both finally collapsed. When they thought it was the end it brightened up but Chaud saw that D.A was gone even though he had a death grip on her. "Damn we lost her again." LAN said slamming his fist into the ground while Chaud was looking at his hands wondering how it was possible? 

"This is your house right?" "Yes it is, thank you so much for walking me home. No guy has ever did that for me." "See you tomorrow, D.A." "Hey." He turned around and she ran up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She went and opened the door and said "see you later," then she closed it and he was blushing a little bit. 

"Chaud, don't get any ideas." "Don't worry she will be joining her father quite soon and maybe next time you should keep a better eye on her, then stuff like this won't happen. Let's go." "You don't need to be distracted." He thought of what Proto man and Shademan had said.

**end flashback**

'We'll find you and bring you back home.' He thought while on the computer of his billion-dollar company, 

At SCI-Lab later-

Chaud and LAN arrived there later and met up with Famous and Dr. Hikari. "There you two are, we were just about to call you." LAN's dad said seeing the two come in. 

"What is it dad?" LAN asked seeing the seriousness of his face. "Take a look." Famous said setting up the video. They watched in horror from all of the screaming and all the blood. When LAN's father saw their eyes bulged out he said "Stop the tape, they've seen enough, they got the idea." He turned to them so they recomposed themselves. 

"It basically goes on saying they were not using a dark chip but of something like it and we have less than a week to find her." "But that's like impossible." Chaud said still in disbelief. "Did you see the date?" Famous asked to the group. "No," LAN said turning to him. 

He then rewound the tape to the part where it showed the date. "Wait wasn't that date three days ago?" LAN asked looking at the date. "Yes, it was. So you have two days left to find her." His dad said. "Come on let's try to find her." Chaud said to LAN walking to the door. "Right behind you." They spent the rest of the day looking at computer data and any clues into finding her.

Two days later after school-

"LAN get over here quick!" "What's wrong dad?" "We think we found something to transport you and Chaud to where Nebula." "Really that's great!" "We need you right away." "No problem."

At the lab-

"Oh good, your finally here." Said Dr. Hikari. "So, what do I have to do?" "Come on you two, I'll take you to where the portal is." Famous said walking to the other side of the room and where a dimensional area was. 

"You two can go through because it's low and you two can go right in." "Thanks Mr. Famous." "It's just Famous!" "We'll make sure we'll come back with D.A and her father safe and sound." Chaud said while going into the portal. "Be safe and come back safe, son." Dr. Hiakari said giving LAN a hug. "I will, I promise." He then stepped in and the two cross-fused before they got even further into the portal.

Nebula's lair-

"Where are we?" LAN asked looking around. "Welcome to Nebula's lair." The two looked in front of them and it was shade man who talked next to laser man. More light came on and they saw all of their surroundings. They saw the doctor's body melted into the wall. 

Then they saw D.A in her imprisonment. "Let them go!" Chaud yelled in anger. "Let her go." Said laser man standing next to shade man. The casket disappeared leaving her falling but then lying down in thin air. Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She asked, then Shade man threw his arm making a force throwing her into the two boys. They all landed on top of each other. "Are you alright?" She asked getting off of them. "I have had better days." Chaud said rubbing his head. "Yea, we're fine." LAN said rubbing his arm. 

"D.A!" Her father called out to her. "Dad." She said running to him. "Stay right where you are." Laser man said, then a laser went right into her path stopping in her tracks.

"Let him go!" She yelled turning her attention on them. "We have a proposition to make with you." Shade man said. "What's that!" LAN yelled taking a step closer to her. 

"We'll let these wannabe net savers and your father go if you agree to join us." Laser man said, with Shade man smirking. She looked at LAN who was shocked at the deal, then to Chaud with an icy glare staring at the two dark loids. Then her father who screamed "don't do it!" 

She walked over to LAN and Chaud and stared at them intently. "I'm sorry guys I want to protect you and help you." She said then walking back to the dark loids. 

"I have made my decision I will join you guys if you let them go!" Shade man snapped his fingers and her father was free. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. The other two went up to her and did the same thing. 

"Awe, isn't that sweet. It almost gives me cavities." Shade man said looking at the group. 

"Let's break this up and except your destiny." Laser man said, shooting a laser at her making her unable to move. A scream erupted from her lips as she was frozen then was levitated to the dark loids. 

"No!" LAN yelled about to run to her but hit a barrier. He flew off to where the two were standing. "LAN!" Chaud said picking up LAN with his arm around his shoulders. 

They watched in horror when they let her go and she was facing them. 

"I'm ready now." She stated, looking at them daring them to challenge her. Laser man held out a chip in arm length and it glowed all black, blue, and purple around it. They gently put it inside of her in the middle of her chest where her symbol was. 

She was screaming out in pain as it consumed her into the darkness. She held her head and sunk onto one knee still screaming. Everyone heard the most dangerous words that turned their blood cold. "DEVIL CHIP, IN AND DOWN LOAD!" Shade man and Laser man said in unison. 

Right after that her outfit changed into a longer skirt down to the floor. Her bow turned into sharpness like knives. Her hair instead of brown turned black with brown streaks. Her nails were sharp and they were black with sparkles. Her shirt remained the same but her wings begun to change, from feathery to sharpness. What really made everyone gasped but the two dark loids was her eyes were pure black and they could see a silver fiery flame erupting in her eyes. 

"D.A," Shade man seeing her turn to him sharply that could make anyone want to run away. "Their useless get rid of them." He said with a smirk on his face. 

She turned to them with her outfit swishing as she moved. Her staff that was now bronze glowed with black and purple she then yelled, "Black energy ball!" She hit the staff onto the ground with the ball coming towards them in lightning speed. Before they could blink they were hit.

Scilab-

They woke up finding Famous and Dr. Hikari looking at them. 

"Are you alright?" LAN's father asked him. "Yea, I am but D.A isn't." He replied seeing he was the only one not sitting up. "We know all over the world even more the net and strange things have been happening in and off the net." Famous said. 

"I guess our last battle will be tomorrow then?" Chaud asked looking at the two doctors as they looked at each other. "Soon, but definitely not tomorrow." Famous said turning his head to look at him. "Why is that?" LAN asked, then the two turned their heads to look at each other. "D.A needs more power before she can destroy everything." Famous said. 

"I guess she was not kidding when she said this might be the toughest battle yet. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office creating a new chip to get herself back to normal, excuse me." Dr. Hesika said getting up and leaving the lab to his office. 

"This is getting scarier by the second." Stated LAN watching the shut door with a scarred look on his face. "You said it." Chaud said with the same expression on his face. "I want you two to go home and rest you had a tough day today." LAN's father said turning to the two. "But dad-," "No buts, GO." He said sternly to the two. They both said good night to him and left the office in silence.

Yahoo! I am done! Wait till the next chapter. You would want to wring her neck and don't worry I haven't forgotten about the gang. They will be coming up soon.

Love

YGOSMSTP


	10. More Power

Megaman the Movie

Megaman the Movie

'More Power'

during the night-

LAN and Chaud both could not sleep that night. They were thinking they have just lost a friend and were thinking about how she helped a lot in the past few weeks.

What Chaud was thinking-**Flashback**

"No, I couldn't ask I'll just get it another time." "Don't worry about it. It looks good on you." He said putting the rose necklace around her neck. "Thank you," she said blushing like an idiot.

"If you're looking for trouble here it comes right back at you." A navi said coming out of the shadows and more into the light. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" LAN asked loudly. "That's my little secret and I am the one who is going to save your butt." "Excuse me?" Chaud asked looking at the navi with a finger to her lips. "Black energy ball chip in, down load." She yelled making Flash man log out in one attack. "Gotta go, see ya." She ran away with Chad yelling, "hey wait."

"And to think you were worried." LAN said crossing his arms in satisfactory. "Alright I admit it, I was." D.A and LAN did a low five that only him can see and her rolled his eyes. "Any way you were getting so many compliments that maybe you should let me do this more often." "NO!" The two said in unison. "Fine be that way." "Any way everything looks good and operating well, from my office all the noise seemed like a complete disaster." "I wouldn't let that happen."

**end flashback**

"D.A, we're going to find you and bring you back home." He said looking at the window at the full moon.

What LAN was thinking- **flashback**

"LAN what in the hell are you there for? Get your butt over here, I need some help." D.A yelled through the PET while yelling at everyone else. "It does sound like you need help. Be there shortly." "Thank God." She said praying while looking up.

**Crash** "LAN are you alright? I told you get some one else to help you." "I tried but no one would." "Get me." "You were busy." A knock came and then she yelled, "If it's Chad get the hell away from the door! LAN get back in here!" She yelled seeing LAN running out of the door.

"Hey is your head better?" "Yea, thanks." "No problem, if you want, you can go home and I'll just finish here." "No, that's alright." "Are you sure? My dad is supposed to pick me up here soon."

"Are we in a dimensional area or am I dreaming?" "Shut the window hurry." "Who is?" "Nebula." "I'm sure someone saw me come here and I-." "Your absolutely right." Ms. Yuri came in with the now open window. "I don't know what your name?" "You can just call me Secret."

**end flashback**

He spilled some tears with sadness then turned the other way on his bed.

Next morning at LAN's school-

"Class we will begin today with, History!" Ms. Mari stated to the class. Once she turned around to write on the board a bright light blinded everyone. Some students tried to escape but found the door sealed and then the windows.

There was a bright white light flashed inside the room then a black navi with sharp wings appeared inside the room. Very slowly she merged within the board.

Inside the computer-

"D.A, stop this, this is insane." D.A's net navi D.A yelled at her. Right after she emerged into the board all of the net navis in the school were trapped there.

"I need more power! Step out of the way D.A," she yelled at her. "I guess we have no choice but to attack. Attack her, everyone!" All of the net navis attacked her. She jumped up and grabbed two of them. She deleted them both at the same time in seconds.

Once everyone saw what happened they all cowered behind D.A while she was ready to attack her net OP. "D.A, join me I need you." She said going up to her and her eyes if possible turned darker and her navi just stared into her eyes not knowing what to say.

Outside while this is going on-

"Chaud we need help over here." "What's happening?" "D.A is here and she just emerged into my school system trapping everyone including our net navis." LAN ended while talking through the PET.

"Jack in Proto man." Chaud yelled, then Proto man was in the system. "I'm here, Chaud." "Good, now go find D.A," then they disconnected. He heard some screaming and started to run there.

Where the chaos was-

"What do you say? Will you join me?" "I-I-I," before she could say another word she saw Protoman running towards them. "Electo sword battle chip in, down load." They heard Chaud's voice and a sword appeared on his hand. He was about to attack till- "angelic shield!" D.A yelled out and held out her hand. Once he hit it he was thrown back a good few feet away. "Protoman are you alright?" Megaman asked putting Proto man's arm around his shoulder and lifting him up.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Will you please join me?" D.A turned to D.A she was shocked and speechless but her net OP was totally the opposite.

"Don't do it," Roll whispered with tears in her eyes. Mega man and Proto man were thinking the same thing.

"I-I-I will," she said sadly looking down. "Good choice." D.A looked up and seemed to be hypnotized by her eyes. They put their left hand up and touched each other. Their bodies got closer till it seemed they were one.

"No," Roll whispered and is now sobbing into Guts man while he was giving her a hug.

A blue light hit them and a moan escaped. Her clothes changed into small black shorts with of coarse the bow in the back as sharp as knives. Her boots were tight but once it got past the knee it was loose. Instead of short fingerless gloves it turned into long fingerless gloves.

Her hair turned black but with brown streaks. Her symbol was still a black circle but with a violate lightning bolt. Her eyes were black but now they have violate and navy blue. Her skin was deathly pale and her lips were black. She had a jacket on that reached to her ankles with no sleeves. Her gold cross was now black with a violate lightning bolt.

She turned around to face Proto and Mega man still standing tall.

"I will be waiting for you in our final battle, until then I will be the victor." She said, while she was turning around she disappeared.

"This is getting scarier." Mega man said walking to where she was. "I'm going back to Chaud and see if we can find where she disappeared off to." Protoman said leaving.

At the office inside the school-

(Evil laugh) All of the machinery was being destroyed and exploding at the same time.

"Till we meet again." D.A whispered and was leaving.

In the class room-

"What happened to the lights?" Maylu asked looking around. "All classes, sorry for this interruption but we have difficulties in our system. Until further notice we will not have any school. Thank you." The principal said over the intercom.

Later that day-

"Hello LAN, aren't you supposed to be in school?" LAN's father asked. "The weirdest thing happened today." "What was that?" Famous asked. "D.A came and deleted a few navis then disappeared then the schools system was destroyed." "Not is no coincidence." LAN's dad said putting his hand to his chin and started to think. "Why is that?" "Take a look." Famous said putting a video on showing the news.

News-

"Hello I'm Debbie Mclain reporting for channel 4 news. We are here now getting reports about navis and net cities all over the world being attacked and destroyed. There are no clues on who is doing this and why. Police and net police are clueless and have no suspects to this worldwide disaster. This is Debbie Mclain now back to you."

End news cast-

"Dad, this is all what D.A and Nebula is doing!" LAN said accusingly. "We know and we have been working on a chip to get her back. Chad and Dr. Hesika have been working on it non stop." Famous said leading LAN to the room they were in while Dr. Hikari was following them.

In the office-

"How's the progress going?" Dr. Hikari asked walking in. The two looked up from their work and saw the three in the doorway. "I am just glad I am the one who made D.A from scratch." "You did?" LAN asked a little astonished. "How did you think I built Mega man?" LAN's father asked. "LAN weren't you listening when Famous said the two worked together?" Chaud asked astonished at his partner. "I forgot." "You forget everything." "Stop it you two." "Fine." "Sure thing Mr. Famous." Famous just slapped his forehead and groaned.

"The chip is almost done but now we need these two to go find her. When you two find her and get close enough you put this into her symbol, got it?" Dr. Hesika asked looking back and forth of the two. "Right!" They said in unison.

(Bloody screaming) I am running out of ideas but I know I can't stop. Deep breathes Deep breaths Deep breaths. Okay I think I'm fine? Got a little dramatic but I think I'm fine.

R&R NOW!!

Ygosmstp


	11. Great White Angel Chip

Megaman the Movie

Megaman the Movie

'Great White Angel Chip'

at the office-

"So how are we going to find her?" LAN asked looking at Chaud and Dr. Hesika for an answer. "We gathered enough information from that portal so we can duplicate it." Chaud said going back to what he was doing.

"We're almost done. So any time your ready." Dr. Hesika said to the two.

LAN's father gave LAN a hug. "Just come back safe and sound, try not to get killed." His father said still in the embrace.

"I will dad. Ready to go Chaud? When ever your ready." He said out of the embrace.

"Let's go. Don't worry I'll keep a eye on him." He said to Dr. Hikari. "Same here with you." LAN called out while running out of the door. All three adults walked out of the office and into the lab.

Where Nebula is-

D.A was lying on her bed, the one she was on when she was first got kidnapped. She was resting for the final battle. Till- "Just come back safe and sound, try not to get killed." "I will dad." After that she jerked wide-awake.

She was shaking violently and had her hand to her head. "What was that?" She asked herself to no one in particular.

"Ma'am, master Shade man wants to see you." Bubble man said but once he saw her eyes he had to run away. "I wonder why?"

At the lab-

"You know what to do?" Dr. Hikari asked outside of the glass testing area.

"Here is the chip, remember put it as close to her symbol as possible. This made just for her and it's the only one we have so use it wisely." Dr. Hesika said going inside the testing area before they put the generator on.

Once he left they put the generator on to full blast. They saw a dimension that was sending cold wind pulling them inside. It was black and violate colors circling around. LAN looked back at his father who nodded and made thumbs up. The two cross-fused then he looked back and nodded back and then followed Chaud inside.

Nebula-

"Look who we got here?" Laser man said with Shade man sitting next to him and D.A in the middle. They saw the two net savers in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." She said with crossed arms and giving them a deadly glare. They just stood their ground. She slowly walked towards them.

Chaud was looking at her thinking all those times they gotten close. 'What has she done to herself?' He thought but LAN was thinking something else. 'What are we going to do? We can't hurt her.' He thought looking at her then at Chaud who had a determined look but LAN wasn't so positive.

"You are free." She stated still having her toughness. "Why did you come back? Didn't you know if you came back you would have to fight me?"

LAN didn't realize but Chaud did. He saw her eyes turning brown then black if she started to care. He had a strawberry pink line going across his nose when he saw them change.

"Good bye LAN and Chaud!" She yelled holding up her staff and slamming it down on the two. The two jumped out of the way. "Chaud what are we going to do, we can't hurt her?" LAN stated still up in the air.

Electo sword, water sword, and fire sword battle chip in, Program Advance." Chaud stated, going strait towards her. "Black Night Soul Sword, battle chip in down load." She countered back and then the slashed. LAN seeing this did another program advance. While he was down loading, the two kept clashing.

D.A's eyes kept getting browner every time she saw directly into Chaud's eyes. 'Where is LAN? She keeps going back to normal. What is going on?' Then he saw an image of her head next to the D.A he was fighting with.

LAN came up and hit her sword barely missing his partners arm. "Thanks, LAN." He said taking out of the chip. It was all white and had gold wings on it. Once Shade man and Laser man saw it. The two got up and about to attack till they heard Chaud's voice.

"Great White Angel chip in and down load." He yelled stuffing it in her symbol that was around her waist as a belt. Her eyes went into pure anger and they turned red and black.

"How dare you," she snarled at them and so they backed away from her. Laser man hit Chaud right in the chest making him break cross fusion. LAN got hit too but from Shade man and also broke up the cross fusion. The Dark loids kept on attacking the two.

LAN and Chaud struggled to stay on conscious. They saw her out fit change.

It was now all white with a short skirt that was lace. Her shirt looked like a girdle but her symbol was like a belt for her skirt. Her long boots turned pure white and the top was gold. Her gloves were silver. Her bow was mixed color of gold and silver. Her cross was now back to gold but with a silver lightning bolt. Her eyes were back to brown but instead of black they turned silver.

"I will never forgive you!" She snarled glaring at them. They both smirked and looked at her, she was afraid but she tried her best to not show it.

"Black chip of darkness, capture this navi so she would no longer be part of this world."

They yelled and a fairly large chip appeared before them. It was black, violate, and navy color with her name on it.

"Let's get out of here." Whispered Shade man. The two disappeared. Leaving an ice-cold wind trying to capture her.

"Black energy ball, deadly screams, white noise attack, chip in and down load. She said using all of her energy. She was using her wand and all of her battle chips all at once and she still felt weak from getting power from navis all over the world and all ways changing and getting bad power. Chaud noticed red marks appearing all over her body where veins were supposed to be.

He noticed LAN was seeing the same thing. They both nodded and very painfully they walked towards her. They had an immediate numbing sensation right when they felt the cold wind. They went right behind her and put one of their hands on the cross staff. LAN put his other hand on her shoulder for support and Chaud put his other hand around her waist tightly.

They had their eyes shut and concentrating on their powers. Red and blue circled around the staff. D.A's grip tightened and a bright white circled with the red and blue. Their powers combined so much that all that power exploded the chip into tiny fragments.

Tiny little sparkles went around her body as she grew weaker, then one big breath a white light exploded and engulfed her with light then it shot right into the sky then into nothingness.

She keeled over not breathing. LAN was engulfed in blue light and Chaud was in red. They both did the same thing.

Almost done one last chapter left. I am so happy! This is my first story that I have written and finished in a record of time. I am still not done with my other stories that I have been working on for a few years or even a year in half.

Love

YGOSMSTP


	12. Saying Goodbye

Megaman the Movie

Megaman the Movie

'Saying Goodbye'

a few hours later-

"Chaud, Chaud, Chaud." LAN said trying to shake him awake. "Huh? Wha? Wha- what happened?" He said finally waking up. Before LAN could answer him he bolted up and shaking LAN. "Where's D.a?" "She's right over there." LAN moved his head towards the girl.

Chaud ran towards her and shook her. "D.A, can you here me?" She gave him no answer.

Chaud felt his heart breaking up, he held her closer, then felt his eyes water. LAN started to walk towards the two. He knelt down also about to cry. They don't know why but their PET symbols started to glow a bright white light.

"What's happening?" LAN asked looking down at his PET. Chaud did the same thing.

They touched the light and it felt so warm. They didn't realize that her symbol around her waist was also glowing. "LAN what's with this bright light?" Megaman asked and Protoman was thinking the same thing but didn't ask.

"I don't know." LAN asked looking at his screen that also had the light. "It feels so warm," said Megaman that was savoring the light. It got so bright that the two net savers both had to look away.

Protoman and Megaman were both bathed in white light that the only black that was seen was Protoman's hair and the dark blue of Megaman's. They looked in front of them and they saw D.A.

"D.A?" Megaman asked looking at the floating figure. She opened her eyes and they saw that they were pure silver. "Thank you two for freeing me," she stated softly to them. Their eyes went wide open. "You guys are now the life guardians and I am now the Time Guardian Angel, I can now control if I want to become the Death Angel, Life Angel, or the Time Angel." "So that's your name that you and your net OP share." Protoman said crossing his arms and a rare smile spread across his lips.

"So you can control death?" Megaman asked astonished and she just nodded. "Mystery solved." Protoman said right after her nod. "Go, your friends are waiting." "If you ever want to hang out, you can always hang out with us." Megaman said before they disappeared.

"What's going on here?" "I don't know, but if I don't get answers soon I'll go insane." LAN said pulling his hair answering Chaud. D.A's body was illuminating a powerful light while she was being bathed in it. Once it all died down she was back to normal, well almost.

They realized that her usual out fit was now all baby purple. They heard a breath come out and they both smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" "Wait, you don't remember?" LAN asked shocked. "Bits of pieces. I am so sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused." "Hey we forgive you, won't we Chaud?" LAN smiled with enthusiasm and slapping his partners back.

"Sure. But before we do, how come that you died but we didn't?" He asked sternly and glaring at her. "Because like I said, someone must die. Everyone was going to survive but you two." The two looked at her sympathetically. "What did you think that light was when it went up into the sky?" The two had their eyes open wide with realization. "So I sacrificed my life for everyone, but you two gave me some of your power to be revived." She finished with the two smiling at her. "So Chaud how do we get home?" LAN asked,

curiously. "Uhh." He said wide-eyed and cursing himself in the head.

"May I help?" They both looked at D.A who was now smiling. "How can you?" LAN asked. "Time travel of gates of time." She called and her voice seemed to echo through out the place. A great fog appeared out of no where and then they saw this old golden-gate appear in front of them. "Is it safe?" Megaman asked seeing the gate through the PET.

"Stay close let's all hold hands and concentrate on our destination." Her voice seemed really far out. The two nodded and disappeared through the gate of time.

SCI-lab-

"Where are they?" Dr. Hikari asked still pacing up and down the hall way in worry. "I am sure they are alright." Famous stated sitting seemingly not worried. "Alright, alright, his daughter is the death guardian. If she wanted to she could kill them in seconds with the power she has!" He exclaimed but Dr.Hesika just sat there with his hands folded and rested his head on them not caring what he just said. "Laura." He whispered closing his eyes and the other two didn't hear what he said.

"Dr.s, Famous their back!" A another doctor ran down the hallway to tell them that.

They bolted down the hallway after they heard the doctor. They went strait to the lab and found the two there with a few rips, bruises, and some blood. They saw Chaud and he was holding D.A in his arms sleeping. "D.A, wake up, come on." Dr. Hesika said taking his daughter into his arms and shook her a little bit. "Dad?" She said opening her eyes and smiled to see the familiar faces and turned to Chaud and LAN. "We did it." She said they both nodded and smiled.

A week later at school-

"Feeling better D.A?" Maylu asked walking up to her desk. "Yea, but still feel a little tired though. "Hey LAN I bet you can't beat D.A in a net battle." Dex called back seeing LAN asleep on his desk, snoring. "I can too!" LAN bolted up right in his desk.

"How is your mom trying to get used to a new country?" Yai asked ignoring the outburst of LAN. "Actually, we are moving this weekend." "Wow, that quickly? You sure didn't stay long." Maylu said in surprise. "No, kidding." She countered back. "Well, we sure will miss your company." "Thanks, Tori," she said getting up and squeezing him to death.

"D.A you can't leave!" LAN stated still shocked. "Can't breath." Tori stated, between breaths she finally let go with him falling onto the floor trying to get his oxygen back.

"Why?" she asked, curiously. "Because you would be great with Chaud and I being net savers." He already knew that his friends already know that he was a net saver. "Hey Chaud is hot, I would go out with him." She stated and everyone's mouths drop and stopped what they were doing to look at her.

.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yai asked feeling her forehead for a fever. "I'm alright and besides he doesn't like me that way." She said shaking her head.

'If only you knew.' LAN thought in his head with a sweat drop.

"Class let's get started that's enough social talking let's get a move on." Ms. Mari stated walking into the classroom.

Weekend-

Chaud lifted a picture with Maylu, LAN, D.A, and himself. The picture was from the mall when they first met. He put it down once he saw LAN running into the room and banging the door.

"Can you please not break my door?" He stated coldly and glaring at him. "No time." He said running behind the desk. "Oh is that the picture we took when we went to the mall?" He said catching a glimpse at it. Chad immediately slapped it down onto the desk and asked coldly and glaring at him that made LAN shiver a little bit. "What do you need?"

LAN grabbed his hand and ran out the door as fast as he could dragging him behind.

"Where are we going, Hikari?" "What's with the formalities can't I take my best friend out side of his office and enjoy the sunshine?" he asked with a sweat drop and still running. "Not if you slammed the door to my office, raced security, and running around so much to even enjoy it." "Don't worry Megaman asked Protoman to change your schedule and he did." LAN said with a smile. "Protoman." He growled and Protoman looked down and coughed. "Any way come on move faster." "Why?" "Just move it." "Fine, wait up."

D.A's house-

"What's going on?" Chaud asked looking at everything being moved out of the house.

"Hi, LAN, Chaud what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work? Why are you guys sweating?" "We just want to say good bye." LAN said and Chaud was shocked to hear that. "You're leaving?" he asked, astonished. "Yep, right back to Florida."

"For how long?" Chaud asked her. "My dad will be back but I won't. So I guess I'll see you around." She answered to Chaud while giving LAN a hug.

"Hey D.A ready to go home?" Her dad yelled and her mother and father gotten into the car.

"Bye Chaud and thanks for the necklace." She said pointing to the necklace. "Your welcome." He said still looking at it around her neck till he felt warm lips touch his.

"Bye guys." She said waving and getting into the car till- "D.A what's your real name?"

She looked at him with a smile on her face before she shut the door. "Death Angel but my real name is Laura," she shut the door waving to the two. The car drove off with the two with smiles on their face.

The

End


End file.
